Dare To Dream Sequel to Weekend Getaway
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: Cowritten with Jonathan Fan. Lori and Luke enjoy Parenthood and being husband and wife. New dangers in Hazzard cause them to move to California.Will danger follow? Will they make it through Everything together? FIrst chapter is up. Send Reviews!
1. Movie Night

Title: Dare to Dream

song description: is about a young couple in love willing to go through life no matter what comes their way.

Sequel to Weekend Getaway

authors: Glassangels2008 and Jonathan Fan

Summary: Luke and Lori enjoy married life and their newborn son. Luke becomes a fireman, and Lori becomes a Hollywood Actress. Too much violence makes them unsafe to live in Hazzard. Them and Daisy move to California to begin new life.

Disclaimer: we don't own the Dukes of Hazzard Orginal Characters. Lori Leigh is a made up character and is no part of the original Series. And she belongs to Glassangels2008. No Profit is being made on either of these stories. Its just a hobby of ours that we find satisfying to our boredom.

Dare to Dream is currently sung by Jo Dee Messina a country music artist. To listen to a soundbite, go to her website and click on Music and click on the Burn cd. Type up the website of course.

www. Duke was tired. Emotionally and physically. If truth be told every bone of his body throbbed with pain. Right now he wouldn't mind of his wife, Lori Leigh, massaged his shoulders.

He stumbled into his apartment, feeling every one of his 28 years. Since the drought had started he had been fighting fires from dawn to dusk. He hadn't even had time for his wife or son and he smelled like an ashtray.

Luke stopped at the sight in front of him. Lori leigh must have just finished feeding the baby as she was changing his diaper. His four-month-old son, William, cooed with pleasure as Lori Leigh smiled at him and tickled his belly.

Luke stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Luke, I'm changing the baby," Lori Leigh said, her voice sounding half annoyed, half amused.

"I know. I just feel like I don't see you enough," Luke said, kissing her all over her face. Lori Leigh put her free hand on his lips and kissed them quickly.

"Let me finish with your son and then I'll go get your dinner," Lori Leigh said, pushing a lock of his curly brown hair behind his ear.

"Okay. I'm going to go take a shower. I saw the look on your face when you kissed me. I must smell like an ashtray," Luke said, giving her one last kiss.

"But I love you any way," Lori Leigh said as Luke walked away.

"Love you too, Baby," Luke said, walking into the bedroom and pulling down a clean pair of clothes. Walking into the bathroom he got into the shower. Afterwards he felt fresher and knew he didn't smell quite as bad.

Sitting down at the table Lori Leigh placed the food in front of him. Luke always examined what she cooked. meatloaf and mashed potatoes. "It looks good," Luke said, praying qucikly and shoveling the food in his mouth.

"Luke, I hate to see you so tired," Lori leigh said, a concerned look on her face.

"I'll be fine, Baby. I just need a good night's sleep. Why don't we watch a movie tonight?" Luke suggested, reaching out and tracing her jawline with his finger.

"What do you want to watch?" Lori Leigh said, gripping his hand and pressing it to her lips.

"We watched Rambo last time. It's your turn," Luke said tiredly.

"Luke, you don't like my kind of movies," Lori Leigh said.

"I know, but I'll watch it with you just to make you happy," Luke said, putting his fork down on his emoty plate.

"Okay. "A Walk in the Clouds" is coming on tonight," Lori Leigh said, picking up Luke's plate. Usually when Luke came home Lori and the baby had already eaten so Lori would just sit and watch him eat.

"I don't think I've even seen that one," Luke said.

"It's beatiful. It's about a soldier who comes home from World War II. When his wife doesn't seem like she's glad to see him he feels bad. Then he meets this unmarried, pregnant girl going home to her domineering Spanish family. He agrees to pretend to be her husband so her family won't disown her and they end up falling in love," Lori Leigh said.

"Who's in it?" Luke asked.

"Keanu Reeves," Lori Leigh asked as the two of them sat down on the couch.

Luke would give the movie a try for her sake. He just hoped he didn't fall asleep in the middle of it.

YOu know what to do, send them reviews!


	2. Dare to Dream SOng lyrics and Theme song

Artist/Band: Messina Jo Dee

Lyrics for Song: Dare To Dream

Lyrics for Album: Burn

You and me baby, can meet for the weekend

To solidify our plans

We'll follow a jet stream to some place exotic

All in the name of romance...

'Cause

We're still young and in love

And we just believe

We can be strong and do anything

If we dare to dream

We'll find a place on a cliff by the ocean

And pay a couple months' rent

I'll sell my paintings down by the boardwalk

So we'll have enough money to spend...

Dare to dream, take it to the extreme

Let your heart and soul lead the way

Live, love, seize the day and

Dare to dream, dare to dream, dare to dream

Don't try to stop us, don't tell us we're crazy

You're only wasting your breath

We're bound and determined to make it all happen

It's just a matter of when

'Cause

Dare to dream, take it to the extreme

Let your heart and soul lead the way

Live, love, seize the day and

Dare to dream, dare to dream, dare to dream


	3. Getting Robbed

Getting Robbed

The next day Lori Leigh had Rehearsal at the theater in town. They had her singing in a fake backyard set singing "Where has my lover gone". Ever since Lori Leigh had landed the role in Broadway musical, she was told she had to sing.

"What? I have to learn how to sing? That's absurd! Most actresses dont sing", Lori Leigh said at the Supper table. She was going to give up the role had Luke not told her to take it.

"I'm sure you'll sound great Lori Leigh. Its not that bad to take singing lessons", said Luke. "This is your first acting roll. It may be awhile before you get another".

Lori leigh had to admit, he was right. "Okay, I'll take it", she grumbled as she ate supper.

She sang the song "My lover's gone at the rehearsal. Not many had showed up for it was only rehearsal. As she sang, Lori noticed Luke on the Front row who looked at her in a whole new light. He was amazed hearing her sing.

After Lori was done, the remaining audience clapped and so did Luke. Lori Checked out what he was wearing, a green t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Luke always looked good in blue jeans.

She went over to him and hugged him "I'm so glad your here Luke! I didn't think you'd come to rehearsal tonight".

That day, after he was done with work and smokejumping business was slow, Luke decided to go see his wife at rehearsal in the community center. The town part of Hazzard. As a town, Hazzard had very little. It had small boutique shops, A theater, A Hazzard outlet mall, and some restaurants and that was it.

Luke wanted to see his wife at work. He could just picture her as he entered the theater and her jumping right into his arms for a long kiss. After a hard day's work his wife was the person he wanted to see.

Lori Leigh excited to see Luke ran over to hug and kiss him. She was so glad he made it to rehearsal though she could understand if for some reason, he couldn't.

"Luke I'm so glad you came. It means alot you want to support me", Lori leigh said gazing up at her husband.

Luke pressed his lips to hers in a short, but sweet kiss. "Of course I came. I wouldn't dream of missing your rehearsal, " Luke whispered softly in her ear.

"I thought you were just coming to the concert on Friday," Lori Leigh said, running her hands through his dark hair.

"I was planning on it, but I thought that after rehearsal I could take you out for something to eat before we picked up Will," Luke said, taking her hands out of his hair and kissing them gently.

"Some Chinese sounds good," Lori Leigh said, walking out of the theater with Luke, his arm around her shoulders. They nearly collided with a man with dark hair and green eyes.

"Lori Leigh!" He exclaimed in shock as Luke grabbed his wife's arm to keep her from falling on the floor.

Luke had grabbed her and held her around the waist to protect her from the man approaching them.

He wouldn't let the man hurt her no matter what. Luke made sure Lori Leigh was ok after her near fall.They stared at the man in horror well, Lori did.Luke kept calm during the whole thing. "It's okay," he told Lori "just do as he says".

Lori Leigh nodded and was stunned as they nearly collided with the dark haired Man. The man pulled out a pistol and demanded they give him money.

Luke did as told he handed over money and Lori Leigh did the same. Then he demanded for their jewelry and every other valuable they had.

Lori Leigh hesitated a little in giving her jewelry. She didn't want to give up her engagement rings but the robber had a gun pointed to her and would shoot her if she didn't. She took off the rings even though it hurt her and she felt like she was breaking a promise to Luke.

Luke did the same and gave up his valuable his father's gold watch. It always brought him luck and kept him safe in the Marines until he came back home with his family.

After they gave everything to the man, Lori Leigh watched the man relieved and relaxed Lukes arms glad he had left.

"It's okay. It's okay, Baby," Luke said rubbing his wife's soft red hair gently and kissing the top of her head gently. He could tell that giving that man the engagement ring and wedding ring hurt her. It hurt him too to have to give up his wedding ring and the watch his father had given him.

"Luke, I just didn't think he'd take those," Lori Leigh sobbed, burying her face deeper in Luke's chest.

Luke moved his hands from her hair to her face and held it gently in his hands so she could look at him. "Lori, you are more important than those rings. We can always replace them. Just because we couldn't keep them doesn't change my love for you. Now, kiss me, Wife," Luke said, leaning in and kissing her lips in a slow kiss.

Lori Leigh closed her eyes briefly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. "I love you, Luke," Lori Leigh breathed as Luke scooped her up and carried her across the parking lot to their car.

"I love you too. Let's go pick up the baby and then get home," Luke said tiredly as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"Sounds good," Lori Leigh said, resting her head against Luke's shoulder as he started the car. She was sound asleep by the time they reached the road.


	4. An exhausting Day

Luke pulled up in front of Uncle Jesse's house. He wasn't sure how to tell all of them about them being robbed, but they way Lori Leigh looked asleep, her head in his chest, he knew that she was not the one to tell them.

"Lori, wake up, Baby," Luke said, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and rubbing her face gently with his hand.

Lori Leigh woke up sleepily and yawned. "Luke, I love you," Lori Leigh said groggily before falling asleep again. Lori leigh was so cute when she was asleep. Luke had just watched her sleep many nights, but she needed to wake up.

"Lori, come on. We need to pick up Will. Wake up, Baby," Luke begged, waking her up again.

"Okay," Lori Leigh said dumbly as Luke opened the front door of their truck. Luke half-carried his wife to the front door of Jesse's house and opened it, not realizing that Lori Had fallen asleep again until Jesse came up to them.

"What's wrong with her, Luke? Jesse asked, causing everyone to look at them. Luke looked down at his wife, sleeping blissfully. 'She's tired. Is it all right if we visit for awhile?" Luke asked, scooping her up in his arms.

"Of course. Daisy, she can sleep in your room, can't she?" Jesse asked, turning to Daisy who was playing pat-a-cake with Will.

"Of course she can," Daisy said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Thanks, Daisy," Luke said, taking his wife to Daisy's room and laying her on the bed. He took off her shoes and socks and covered her with a quilt. He then leaned over and kissed her lips gently before going to join his family.

Hours later, Lori Leigh woke up feeling well-rested. It was a good thing they came here. After a terrible ordeal, it just felt good to be back home with family. Lori wondered if Luke told the family about the robbery. Lori couldn't because everytime she thought about it, it made her break down and cry.

Seeing Will again reminded Lori that Life was more precious than material things. Luke was right their jewelry could be replaced. They were lucky to walk out of that robbery alive. Some people didn't survive a robbery.

Lori Leigh greeted everyone and Luke and took Will in her arms. She was so glad to see him, that she gave him a bunch of kisses. WIll smiled at her and made baby sounds. He giggled when she tried tickling him "I'm so happy to see you Will" Lori Leigh hugged her baby to her. Both him and Luke was more important to her than anything else.

"I see you had fun with Daisy, Bo and Uncle Jessie", cooed Lori Leigh changing his diaper. WIll grinned and giggled some more looking at his mother in response. Lori Leigh knew Will couldn't talk yet, but she often wondered if he understood exactly what they meant when they spoke to him. In some ways, Lori Leigh could tell that he did. After changing him into a clean diaper and clean clothes, Lori sat down with him in a rocker humming a song softly to him that also seemed to manage to calm her nerves.

Lori Leigh decided it was best not to talk about the robbery. She wanted to forget it happened and move on with their life.

Daisy soon came to talk to her and so did Bo. They both had come to see if she was alright. Daisy "Lori, Luke told us everything that happened, we're so sorry and we're just glad your both alive".

"Its a good thing he only wanted material things. I can try to locate him and get the material things back", said Bo.

'I'm fine after a good rest. Really. And even if we don't get them back, we can have them replaced", said Lori Leigh with Will resting in her arms.

Luke's birthday was coming up and Lori Leigh was thinking about surprising him with another watch exactly like the one his birthday.


	5. A terrible Fire

Luke drank a glass of orange juice the next morning rather quickly. He had to be at work in an hour and he was running late. "Luke, slow down. We'll be going to the hospital if you drink it that fast," Lori Leigh teased, stepping to her husband's side.

Luke set his empty glass down and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders, hugging her tightly to his chest. "I'm done anyways," Luke said, smelling her hair deeply. Lori Leigh washed her hair in lavender shampoo and Luke loved the smell. It was warm and friendly like her.

"Are you going to be late tonight, Luke?" Lori Leigh asked.

"No. It's your play tonight. I promised to come to it, remember?" Luke asked.

Lori Leigh's face turned red. "I guess with us being robbed I forgot all about it," Lori Leigh said, lowering her eyes slightly to avoid looking at him.

'Lori, don't do that. Look at me," Luke ordered, putting his hand under his wife's chin and making her green eyes meet his.

"Luke, I don't know where my head's been. I've forgotten things since the robbery," Lori Leigh said softly.

"Lori, I nearly forgot that I had work today because of the robbery. This is not your fault. But I need to get to work now. Kiss me goodbye, baby, and I'll go," Luke said, covering his wife's mouth with his.

Lori Leigh kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his head. "Come home to me, Luke," Lori Leigh said after a few minutes, breaking the kiss.

"I promise that," Luke said, gently kissing her for one more minute before walking out the door.

After he left, Lori Leigh sighed and went over her acting role on the script before her. As her character, Lori Leigh had some

lines to say and she had several songs to sing with her duet partner on the set named Derek. Her and Derek were only friends

and co-workers, but Jena the brunette who acted with them was jealous of the two. Most of all, she was jealous of Lori being

married to Luke Duke. LUke Duke was a handsome man to Jena and Jena wanted Luke all to herself. Lori knew the girl Liked

Luke, she just didn't think that she would try to do something to get rid of her and to have Luke all to herself.

Ever since the robbery happened, Lori had to memorize her lines again. Nothing seemed to be clicking earlier. She felt nervous

that night hoping all went well.

She was in the middle of getting dressed and wore the blue evening gown with her hair up. She was about ready to exit, when Jena

stopped her. "Jena? what you doing here?" Lori didn't think anyone else other than Luke was allowed back into her dressing room.

"YOu are so lucky. you are married to a fireman, a Duke boy, and have a son. I envy your life! I barely get any decent roles

no more than a cameo part. And you get the lead! I want your life and I must have it". Jena's eyes were red with fury and

she had rope with her and a lighter.

Lori's eyes wide. Jena was going to try to kill her by blowing the place up! "Jena, you don't want to do this. There's another

way to solve this! Look we could talk to the director and," Lori Leigh sputtered. She looked at the clock the play had already started.

"Shut up! Don't worry about going to the play tonight. I want the part that your doing. I'll just tell them that you came up

sick and asked me to do your part!" Lori Leigh thought Jena was mentally sick.

Jenna tied her up to a pole in the room using actual rope. She tied her arms and legs together. Lori Leigh looked at her helplessly.

"Luke will find me then come after you.I know he will!" Lori Leigh said glaring and afraid.

Jena "I know, which is why I must leave after the play I can't let him catch me". Jena then flicked open the lighter making sure

it worked. Then she poured gasoline in the room. Jena lit a lighter and dropped it to the floor.

Jenna made her way to the stage wearing a similar gown to Lori's she then began singing her part.


	6. Lori Leigh in trouble

Luke entered the concert hall, feeling rushed. He was late. he only hoped that Lori Leigh understood when she saw him. He went to the back of the auditorium and slid into an empty seat just as Jenna, an old girlfriend, came on stage.

Luke stared at the sight of her. She was wearing Lori Leigh's dress! Lori Leigh had modeled the dress in front of him and all the family a few nights ago and had earned a kiss from Luke when he saw how beautiful it was.

Luke made his way quietly to the front where the director sat. "Mr. Phillips, where's Lori Leigh and why is Jenna wearing my wife's dress?" Luke questioned in a whisper.

"I don't know. Jenna said she wasn't feeling well. Jenna's Lori Leigh's understudy," Mr. Phillips said.

Luke didn't buy that excuse for one minute. Jenna and Luke had dated before Lori Leigh had even moved to Hazzard and Jenna was jealous of any girl Luke had dated since they had broken up. She had been very possessive of Luke and was jealous of even Daisy. Luke wouldn't put it past her if she had hurt Lori Leigh. It didn't matter if Luke was married or that Lori Leigh had Luke's son.

Luke went through the back doors towards the door Lori Leigh had indicated as her dressing room. The sight of smoke coming out the door caused Luke to pause in shock. "Lori! Lori!" Luke called.

"Luke! Help!" Lori called and then coughed.

Luke twisted the doorknob and found the door locked. Lifting his leg he kicked the door down. Smoke clouded the room where Luke could hardly see. "Lori!" Luke called, feeling his way through the room.

"Luke, I'm over here," Lori's voice said, punctuated by coughs. Luke felt his way towards her, smoke burning in his eyes. He found her tied to a post, her eyes looking tired and bloodshot as she coughed.

"Lori!" Luke exclaimed, trying to untie her wrists and ankles. She collapsed in a heap at his feet.

"I knew you'd come for me," Lori Leigh said, stroking his face and hair gently before passing out, her face falling into his chest.

Luke picked his wife up in his arms and carried her out. he hoped and prayed she was all right. Smoke inhalation was not a good thing. Most folks didn't die by the fire, but by smoke. He prayed that the smoke hadn't done too much damage.

The Emts gathered Lori up in a stretcher and began to check her breathing signs. After a quick check they turned to Luke "YOu can come with us if you want. Lori's going to be fine. She's only had some smoke in her lungs with the right medication and attention, she'll be just fine."

Lori Leigh didn't stay passed out for long. Luke brought his wife outside and away from anyone else. He laid her down, then proceeded to do CPR. Jenna better not cause his wife to die, he thought. If she did, then he'd go after Jenna plain and simple. If Lori Leigh made, it then He'd still go after Jenna. Jenna had to pay.

"Lori, please don't leave me". He tried CPR on her several times. Ever since his training in the Marines, he had brought Bo, Daisy and Lori Leigh back to life. After a few tries, Lori leigh woke up caughing. Luke hugged his wife to him against his chest. "Your going to be okay, Lori".

Lori Leigh caughed and opened her eyes. Luke was gazing down at her lovely. This time, a crowd had gathered wondering what was going on. Then the ambulances arrived. Someone must have seen Lori Leigh hurt. Luke turned her director had. Other firemen went in to control the smoke. The crowd had been exited out of the auditorium and given refund on their tickets. The Director promised them another show.

The director walked towards the young couple. "Is she okay?" Luke looked up "She's going to be ok, but we still need to get her to the hospital". Director "When we noticed the smoke, I called the fire department and the ambulances". said the Director. Lori leigh tried to talk "She stole my part, my dress". The director looked at her "Jenna said you were sick". Lori Leigh caughed "That was a lie! she's jealous of me and Luke's life. So she decides to take my dress, tie me to a pole, says she going to kill me, steal my part, and my husband". Lori Leigh caughed more.

Director Tom "Is that so? well then looks like I need to fire an actress tonight for stealing someone else's part and for putting them in danger. Mrs. Duke you will get a chance to act again this time without any problems.


	7. Going to be fine

"So, how is she, Doc?" Luke asked, looking at his wife worriedly as she lay there in a hospital bed, clutching his hand tightly in hers, her eyes glazed over with exhaustion and pain.

'She'll be all right. She and your baby are both fine as can be. The smoke didn't do that much damage," the doctor said, surprising Luke.

"Baby?" Luke asked, looking at first the doctor and then his wife.

"Luke, I was going to tell you eventually. I think I'm pregnant," Lori Leigh said, her voice raspy.

"She's right, Luke. You're going to have a baby," the doctor said, leaving the room.

Luke sat down shakily, not sure he believed his ears. Pregnant? She had gotten pregnant again? 'Why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked, smoothing his wife's hair out of her eyes.

"Luke, you told me you didn't want another one because of the pain I had when Will was born. I thought if I waited until it was noticeable you couldn't complain," Lori Leigh said apologetically reaching out and probing his face gently with her soft fingers.

"Lori, I'm sorry. I'm just surprised. I didn't think you'd have my baby again so soon. Are you going to be all right?" Luke asked, grabbing her hands and kissing them gently.

"Of course I will, Luke. And so will our baby. Did Bo get Jenna?" Lori Leigh asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know yet. He radioed me while the doctor was examining you. They're still looking for her. Now try to go to sleep," Luke said, leaning over and kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin , and mouth gently.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" Lori Leigh asked, her voice sounding tired.

"No, I won't leave you, Baby. I promise. Just go to sleep," Luke said softly, kissing her forehead gently as she slipped off to sleep. Luke sat there watching her for the remainder of the night on guard. If Jennna knew her murder attempt on Lori and the baby had failed then she might try to come back.

Lori Leigh rested peacefully as Luke stayed by her side all night. They were having another baby! Lori Leig hadn't expected another child so soon either, but she was grateful anyway. It meant they were meant to be. They were going to be proud parents once again!

Lori Leigh felt scared still because Jenna hadn'y been found. WHat if she came back to finish the job? Lori yawned and wokeup.

Lori Leigh wanted more kids even though it was painful during childbirth. But once she held the baby in her arms, Lori realized the pain had been worth it all.

The nurse came in to give Lori Leigh her breakfast. Lori leigh ate her breakfast quickly as she ate, Lori Leigh saw Luke wake up. He had drifted off to sleep sometime during the night. "Good morning, Baby", Lori Leigh said softly.

Luke felt his wife's fingers go through his hair and he yawned as he opened his eyes. Lori Leigh's beautiful green eyes glowed so vibrantly. It must have been the baby and the fact that his wife had gotten a good night's sleep.

"How ya feelin?' " Luke asked after kissing his wife's lips for a few minutes. He stroked her face gently as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm fine, Luke," Lori Leigh said softly.

"How's the baby?" Luke asked, touching her stomach with his hand.

"Fine, I think. I thought it was almost a dream," Lori Leigh said, as Luke helped her sit up.

"I don't think so. I was there when the doctor said we were having another baby," Luke said, picking up the hairbrush that Daisy had brought over while she was unconscious and starting to comb her hair out.

"It still doesn't bother you, Luke, that we're having another baby so soon after Will?" Lori Leigh asked, looking up at him.

"Of course not. I kind of want a daughter this time around. A little girl that I can spoil," Luke said, putting the brush down and hugging his wife.

"Luke, I love you," Lori Leigh whispered softly.

"I love you too. Just take care of yourself and our baby," Luke said, pulling her face from his shoulder and kissing her.

"Luke, are we going to see Will today?" Lori asked, breaking the kiss.

"Yes. The others are coming to see you today and they're bringing Will. Daisy called last night and said that Will misses us," Luke said.

"I miss him too," Lori Leigh said wistfully. From her voice Luke knew that Lori didn't like to leave their son for any amount of time. He was so small and needed protection.

When the Dukes came in they were glad to see that Lori was okay. Daisy hugged her friend and took in to see how she was doing.

Daisy knew that from being a nurse, when someone almost dies, they experience real trauma and sometimes stress and depression.

Lori Leigh seemed to not show her any of that. But Daisy wanted to keep an eye on her just in case. She brought Will over

to them. Lori leigh beamed upon seeing her son as Daisy put him in her arms. LOri Leigh held him gently in her arms. "Hi, Will"

she said with a light voice. Will looked up at his mommy, smiled and played with her hair. He made cute baby sounds.

William was going to be smart like his father and would most likely say a few words by the time he was two. "I've missed you

so much. I don't like being away from you even if it is to just go to work", Lori said to her son. The baby just looked at her

again and made more baby noises.


	8. Kidnapped

"Some mommy I turned out to be, huh little guy? I get myself into trouble all the time. I can't even take care of myself. I have

to have your dad and uncle around just to protect me. Guess what, when you get older, you'll have to help your dad and uncle to help

protect me and your brother or possibly younger sister". she smiled at her son.

Bo's eyes went wide. "Your pregant again?"

Lori looked up almost forgetting she had an audience. "Yes. I am we're expecting another baby".

Bo raised an eyebrow and looked over at Luke "Now this second Pregnancy is a surprise.The baby wasn't harmed during the fire?"

Lori Leigh looked at him "We had some smoke inhalation but nothing fatal". By now her hair was long and curly hair. "Thanks to

Luke's quick saving methods we're both fine. She took Luke's hand in hers and smiled at him "Thanks for saving our lives, Luke".

Lori was in the hospital for another day or two. The doctor sent her home after they found she had no funny side effects and the baby was just fine. Luke went back to work after a week of taking care of his wife and son. Lori Leigh said that she loved his attentive attitude towards him, but she often got tired of it too. She said she felt smothered at times.

Luke was at Ruebottom's picking up some bread and eggs for his wife when he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. "Hi, Handsome. Long time, no see," Jenna said in a light voice as he turned to look at her an pulled away from her.

"What do you want, Jenna? Shouldn't you be in jail right now?" Luke asked annoyed. The whole time he had dated her she had always flirted with him. Even after dating she flirted. The last time she had done this it had been the day before Will was born.

"Luke, I'm hurt," Jenna said, a pout crossing her face.

"If you don't leave me and my family alone I'm going to call the police, Jenna. I love my wife and son. I will never leave them for you," Luke said, stalking towards the front to pay for his groceries. He hoped Jenna would leave him alone now, but if he had seen the look on her face he might have rethought that hope. Jenna was possessive and acted like she watched "Fatal Attraction" one too many times, but Luke would never have thought that she would kill. Little did he know that his son would be her next target.

To this day, Lori Leigh still couldn't believe she had married Luke Duke and was now having his children. As she set Will in his crib she watched the small baby go to sleep in his crib. She then decided to do some house chores while Luke was busy out shopping. He was going to pick up groceries at the nearby market, and then mail off some bills and then come home.

Lori Leigh was in the livingroom cleaning up . She dusted the furniture, and picked up her magazines which laid on the couch.As she dusted, Lori Leigh thought about Jenna. The girl bothered her. And she felt like she was a threat to her marriage and to her kids.Each time Luke ran off to do errands, she feared something would happen to her or Will.Sighing, she sat down on the couch trying to calm down her nerves.

When she went to check on William again, she never heard anyone enter the house. Lori had forgotten to lock the back door to the house. When she went to Will's room , the scene before her was horrifying. Jenna was holding Will in her arms and had snatched him from the crib. This alarmed Lori "PUt my son down, and get away from him!"she started towards Jenna

Jenna "He's mine now, and soon your husband will be mine to", she then hit Lori upside the head with her gun causing the petite redhead to faint dead away. Then she picked her up and took off with her too.

Luke entered the apartment, in a foul mood. After the encounter with Jenna he wanted to forget about it as quickly as he could. Seeing his wife and son would help. Every time Luke came back from anywhere Will would smile and coo as his father would pick him up and Lori Leigh would kiss him with pleasure. Even after a year of marriage Luke still enjoyed kissing his wife.

Luke smiled as he unlocked the door. He always asked that Lori Leigh lock it while he was gone. It's not that he was afraid someone might come in and hurt her. It was a matter of caution. Luke entered his apartment and the smile quickly left his face. Usually he could hear the baby crying in his room by this time and Lori Leigh would come running into his arm, kissing him, by now.

"Lori Leigh Will!" Luke called frantically, though the apartment and coming back to the living room. They weren't anywhere in the house. Luke sank down on the couch and buried his face with his hands. "Oh, where can they be?" Luke asked, not knowing that someone just heard his question.

"You want them that badly, Luke?" A voice questioned snidely. Luke looked up. It was Jenna, standing there in his house with a smug look on her face.

"Where's my wife and son?" Luke asked, his worry replaced by cold anger.


	9. Forced to Divorce

"Now, now, Luke, don't worry. Your son is going to be well taken care of and so will your wife if you do what I tell you," Jenna said, smiling at him.

"Where are they?" Luke asked.

"Safe for the moment. And they'll stay that way if you do as I tell you," Jenna said, sitting down on the coffee table in front of him.

"What do you want?" Luke asked, feeling defeated.

"First, divorce your wife," Jenna said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Luke asked, unable to keep his voice from revealing his surprise.

"Just do it if you want to see her alive again. After that come to me and marry me. You can tell everyone that you only divorced her because you love me, which you did. Then start everything where I'll legally become your son's mother. He should have been mine anyway," Jenna said.

"I will never knuckle under to that kind of blackmail and I will never love you," Luke said, his voice low and anger.

"Think about it, Luke. Your wife will die if you don't agree and you'll never see your son again. If you say no I'll kill your wife and take your son to a place where you'll never find me or him," Jenna said. Just as quickly Jenna left. Luke wondered if he should follow her at this point he needed Uncle Jesse and the others' advice on what to do.

That night, Jenna was unusually happy. Lori Leigh had a terrible headache due to her concussion. Jenna had hit her hard in the

head with a gun. Jenna walked into the room smiling holding Will. "Luke is going to give you a divorce and Marry me". she said

smiling wildly.

Lori Leigh didn't like what she heard. Luke giving her a divorce?! WHy? "Why is he giving me a divorce?!" Lori Leigh was tied

to a chair at first and couldn't get loose.

"He is divorcing you because he doesn't want that other baby. He didn't want any other kids besides Will because you were

in pain during childbirth. LUke finally realizes he loves me more than he ever loved you. And he wants me to help him raise

Will".

"This can't be true!!!!!!!!!!" Lori Leigh cried out tears starting to form.

Jenna "It can't? You will believe it once you see these", she showed the Divorce papers to Lori Leigh. Lori's heart sank

Luke didn't love her anymore? "All we need is your signature. Then me and Luke can be together".

Lori leigh glared at her "How can you expect me to just give up my family?!" Jenna shrugged "You will if you want to live and

see Luke again.

"I don't want to see him again if he's willing to divorce me over you", Lori said this time, she was angry and had coldness

in her voice.Luke Duke was going to get it. If she ever got out of this, that is. The Dukes would never buy luke and Jenna's story.

They would know she was missing. Especially Bo and would care about her well being.

Jenna didn't mention that Luke was only playing along to keep Lori Leigh and Will alive. Instead, she made up of something

totally untrue.

"Sign it", said Jenna.


	10. Do as your told!

"Now, now, Luke, don't worry. Your son is going to be well taken care of and so will your wife if you do what I tell you," Jenna said, smiling at him.

"Where are they?" Luke asked.

"Safe for the moment. And they'll stay that way if you do as I tell you," Jenna said, sitting down on the coffee table in front of him.

"What do you want?" Luke asked, feeling defeated.

"First, divorce your wife," Jenna said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Luke asked, unable to keep his voice from revealing his surprise.

"Just do it if you want to see her alive again. After that come to me and marry me. You can tell everyone that you only divorced her because you love me, which you did. Then start everything where I'll legally become your son's mother. He should have been mine anyway," Jenna said.

"I will never knuckle under to that kind of blackmail and I will never love you," Luke said, his voice low and anger.

"Think about it, Luke. Your wife will die if you don't agree and you'll never see your son again. If you say no I'll kill your wife and take your son to a place where you'll never find me or him," Jenna said. Just as quickly Jenna left. Luke wondered if he should follow her at this point he needed Uncle Jesse and the others' advice on what to do.

That night, Jenna was unusually happy. Lori Leigh had a terrible headache due to her concussion. Jenna had hit her hard in the

head with a gun. Jenna walked into the room smiling holding Will. "Luke is going to give you a divorce and Marry me". she said

smiling wildly.

Lori Leigh didn't like what she heard. Luke giving her a divorce?! WHy? "Why is he giving me a divorce?!" Lori Leigh was tied

to a chair at first and couldn't get loose.

"He is divorcing you because he doesn't want that other baby. He didn't want any other kids besides Will because you were

in pain during childbirth. LUke finally realizes he loves me more than he ever loved you. And he wants me to help him raise

Will".

"This can't be true!!!!!!!!!!" Lori Leigh cried out tears starting to form.

Jenna "It can't? You will believe it once you see these", she showed the Divorce papers to Lori Leigh. Lori's heart sank

Luke didn't love her anymore? "All we need is your signature. Then me and Luke can be together".

Lori leigh glared at her "How can you expect me to just give up my family?!" Jenna shrugged "You will if you want to live and

see Luke again.

"I don't want to see him again if he's willing to divorce me over you", Lori said this time, she was angry and had coldness

in her voice.Luke Duke was going to get it. If she ever got out of this, that is. The Dukes would never buy luke and Jenna's story.

They would know she was missing. Especially Bo and would care about her well being.

Jenna didn't mention that Luke was only playing along to keep Lori Leigh and Will alive. Instead, she made up of something

totally untrue.

"Sign it", said Jenna.

"How can I? I'm tied up remember?" said Lori rolling her eyes.

Jenna untied one arm and gave her a pen "Sign it". Lori Leigh sighed. then she saw Jenna's gun pointed at her. She had no choice.

Sorry Luke, thought Lori then she signed the papers the tears still falling.

"Can't you just let me go? You don't need me or my unborn child anymore. All you need is Luke and Will". said Lori hoping

to reach an agreement with her.

Jenna shook her head "No. Because if Luke does something and rejects me in any way, and the police come, I'll need to kill you

and the Baby".

Lori leigh sighed and cried as she left. She had never felt so alone.

Luke rarely ever bothered Bo when he was at work. But he needed help. He needed Bo to help him find his wife and son. He didn't even know why Jenna was even doing what she was doing. He knew that she loved him, but did she seriously think that if she killed his wife that it would make him love her? The woman was crazy!

Luke stopped in front of town hall still debating what he should do when Jenna came pretty much out of nowhere. "Hi, Handsome," Jenna purred walking over to him and simpering like a sick puppy.

"Jenna, what do you want?" Luke asked, backing up as Jenna walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke pushed her arms off and glared at her. The woman had a lot of nerve flirting like that with him while he was still married to Lori Leigh.

"Luke, is that any way to talk to your future wife?" Jenna asked.

"I don't want you near me. I want my wife and my son," Luke ground out angrily.

"Well, she's no longer your wife. She signed these last night and all I need is your signature," Jenna said, pulling out a bunch of papers. Luke looked at it in shock. Lori Leigh's signature was there on the bottom as plain as day.

"She would never agree to this. What did you do to her?" Luke asked, his voice barely controlled with rage.

"I was very persuasive and now it's your turn, Baby. You sign this and then you'll be mine," Jenna said, holding out the papers to him.

"What if I refuse?" Luke asked, taking the papers.

"I don't think you can afford to do that. If you do I'll kill Lori and take the baby as mine. I'm sure that you'll want to see them again, Darling," Jenna said, taking a gun out of her purse and leveling it at his head.

Luke knew that he lost this one. For his wife and his son he had to do this. Taking a pen out of his pocket he signed the papers shakily and handed them back to her. Jenna took them and smiled smugly. "Now you're using your brains. As soon as I get these documented we can get married," Jenna said, stuffing them in her purse.

"Wait. Don't me and Lori get copies?" Luke asked, feeling slightly sick as she wrapped her arms around him again.

"Of course you do. I want to make sure you don't change your mind," Jenna said, twining her hands through his hair.

"And you're going to let Lori and my son go?" Luke asked. He would only agree to this marriage if she didn't harm Lori, his unborn baby, or Will.

"Did I say that? Me and you are going to keep Will after you sign the adoption papers. I'll just keep Lori hidden somewhere to make sure that you don't change your mind. Now before I go, kiss me," Jenna said, pressing her lips firmly to Luke's. Luke had to empty his mind for this one as he kissed her back. He felt absolutely nothing as she kissed him. He may no longer be married to his wife, but he loved her and not Jenna.

Lori Leigh still felt bad later that night. She had cried so much that she didn't think she could cry any more. Why would

luke want to Divorce her? He always said he loved only her and would do anything for her. Bo and Luke always got her out of

Messes like these. But this time, Lori didn't think she and her unborn baby were going to survive. Luke was going to be married

to Jenna by the end of the day, and she would be forgotten.

Why couldn't they be happy and live normal life? Lori always found herself in some sort of trouble. At some point in life,

she would like it if she could just be a loving protective mother, and a wife. But she couldn't be a wife now. Luke had already

divorced her.

Lori looked down at her baby. She hoped that no matter what happened to her, that Luke would take the baby and raise her. She had a feeling

she wasn't getting out of this one alive. The kids might, but she had doubts about herself. "I am so sorry I let you and Daddy

down." Lori Leigh sobbed. "I didn't want to divorce your daddy, you know that". Lori felt tired and hungry. And her head still

pounded. The ropes were cutting her circulation. Whenever Lori was in trouble, Luke always came and saved her. This time, she

felt that he wasn't coming. Jenna was going to have the papers documented, and she planned to wed Luke that afternoon.

Lori Leigh was afraid to think of what Jenna would do to get rid of her. However she died, she hoped that it was quick and that

she didn't suffer. And she hoped that Luke knew that she really did love him and that she wouldn't divorce him unless she was forced

to do so.


	11. Double Jeopardy

Luke had time to plan his next move before he had to go to the church and be forced to marry Jenna. An hour after she had forced him to sign the papers leaving his wife Jenna had pushed them through his mail slot. Looking at them he had noticed that besides his and Lori's names a judge had agreed to this too. Somehow Jenna was very good at persuading people to do what she wanted and she wasn't above killing.

After she delievered the papers Luke went to Bo and Enos to show them the papers. Enos had a friend visitng this weekend and after taking one look at the papers he said that they weren't even legal. He even said that since Jenna had pointed a gun at him until he signed and then forced him to kiss her technically the same way they weren't legal. It didn't have a lawyer's law firm on the paper. Also she wouldn't have gotten approval from a judge as fast as she did unless the judge was dishonest.

"So, what do we do, Bo?" Luke asked, his cousin, feeling himself reeling from this bit of information.

"We have to find Lori. i got all this new tracking equipment. We can put one on you and if you pretend to marry Jenna this afternoon then we'll follow you. She has to have a hideout where she's hiding Lori and Will," Bo said, taking a palm-sized machine from his desk. It looked either like a quarter or watch battery.

"I'll do anything to save my wife and son," Luke agreed as Bo attached the tracker to the collar of Luke's shirt where Jenna wouldn't notice it. Luke then left the office by the back door and went to the church.

Jenna was waiting there in front of the church. Her arms folded over her chest. Her ice-blue eyes lit up as she saw him. She came to him and pressed her lips firmly to his. "Hi, Baby," Jenna said, as she kissed his face over and over

"Hello, Jenna," Luke grunted uncomfortably as he kissed her back. Luke knew he had to pretend, but kissing her still wasn't pleasant.

"You smell good," Jenna said softly.

"Thank you. I figured that since I was marrying you I had no choice but to look nice," Luke said. Her eyes lit up with pleasure and she kissed him again.

"See, marrying me is really the best choice. I'll bet Lori Leigh never kissed you like this or loved you like I do," Jenna said, twirling her fingers through his hair.

"Speaking of which, did you let her go?" Luke asked, knowing the answer to that.

"Now, Luke, don't ask me stupid questions. You're smarter than this. I want to make sure you don't change your mind. Lori Leigh will stay hidden where she is. If, after a week and you haven't changed your mind, then I'll let her go. Your son is different though. You and Lori are going to sign the adoption papers giving me and you custody of him," Jenna said, her lips mere inches from his.

"You let them go. I will not marry you if you don't," Luke said fiercely.

"Oh, I think you will," Jenna whipped out a small handgun and held it level to Luke's chest.

"I don't see where shooting me will help you," Luke said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I don't want to. Now, we're going in the church. I'll keep this gun pointed at your back. If you waver anytime during the ceremony I'll shoot you and you'll never see Lori or your son again," Jenns said, her sugary sweet simper gone from her voice.

"All right, you win," Luke said, dejected.

"Very good. Now you're using your head," Jenna said, taking him by the hand and leading him into the church. The marriage ceremony was a crock. The minister should have noticed that Luke hated the whole ceremony and that Jenna wasn't what she appeared to be.

Luke only hesitated a couple of times in the wedding vows and when the preacher said he may kiss the bride Jenna kissed him before he could react. Now he was married to Jenna and he walked with her outside.

"Are you happy now, Jenna? You forced me to marry you?" Luke asked bitterly.

"Am I detecting some bitterness, Handsome? I'd think we'd want to tell Lori our good news," Jenna said, opening the car door. Luke got in. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bo and Enos as they got in their cars. The way it looked they were on their way to an assignment.

Jenna got in her side and smiled at him. "So we're going just to rub this in Lori's face?" Luke asked as Jenna kissed him again

"Oh, yes. I want her to see how she could lose everything like I have. I'm going to kiss you right in front of her," Jenna said, a spiteful look in her eyes as she pulled out a bandanna.

"What's that for?" Luke asked, feeling uneasy.

"Well, it won't do to have you seeing where I have Lori and your son. You also won't be able to change your mind and leave. So I'll just tie you up and blindfold you," Jenna said, coldly logical as she tied first his hands and feet. Putting the blindfold over his eyes, she kissed his lips gently.

"Jenna, you can't keep everyone prisoner. People will wonder where we are," Luke said, the blindfold so tight he really could't see.

"Don't worry, Darling. Most people are gonna think you are on a honeymoon with your new wife," Jenna said, starting the engine. Luke hoped Bo followed her. The way this was going Jenna would kill him, Lori, and Will before anyone found them.

Sometime during the night, Lori Leigh had fallen ill. She had even threw up some and she was becoming tired more and weak.

It was from lack of energy, and her and the baby were hardly fed at all or well-taken care of. Lori Leigh looked to be in

a mess, her red hair in tangles and down, her outfit a bit torn. She could barely lift her head up when she heard the sound

of a car pulling up the driveway. She felt so weak, so sore and her concussion and gotten worse. Jenna's plan was to bring

her new husband home to see his now ex-wife and son and see that they were still alive. LOri Leigh at that point didn't want

to see Luke with his new wife. If he had married her, then Lori Leigh had nothing else to say to him. So Lori Leigh decided

to have a plan. She would pretend to be dead that way, Jenna's plan would backfire and Luke would be furious with her. That

is if Luke still cared about her at all as a person. WIth her acting skills, playing dead, wouldn't be hard at all. Lori Leigh

went limp and became unresponsive by the time they walked into the door.


	12. Jenna's plan backfires

Jenna was happy to become the new Mrs. Luke Duke. She brought her new hubby home and into the room where Lori Leigh and their

son were. "I have Will now in my arms. and he's safe" she let Luke feel of him and hear him cooing. Will didn't know anything

was yet wrong with his mother.

"What about Lori? is she okay?" asked Luke concerned for his wife. He hadn't heard her say anything. Jenna brought him over

to her. "She's right here Luke and..." Jenna looked at her hostage. Lori Leigh didn't look to good. SHe checked for her

Pulse. Jenna's heart beat fast. This wasn't the plan! Lori was suppose to live! "Well? how is she?" Luke asked

nervously. Jenna looked at her new husband "Lori Leigh is dead Luke.She must have died an hour ago", she told him wondering if

he believed her.

"Luke, I'm your wife now. I'm going to cook you a really good meal and then you're going to sign the adoption papers, giving me custody of your son," Jenna said, leading him out of the room where Lori and his son were. She took him to the kitchen and laid a pile of papers and a pen in front of him as she untied his wrists and kissed his slightly bruised wrists gently.

"Now, sit down and I'll get your dinner," Jenna said, pushing him down into a chair and proceeded to cook dinner.

"How long do you plan to hold us here?" Luke asked when she put some water on to boil and sat down in his lap, playing with his hair.

"Luke, I'm hurt. I'm your wife and I love you. I don't want to be unkind," Jenna said, starting to kiss him like she did in the room where she held Lori and Will.

"You're holding me and my son hostage!" Luke protested, standing up quickly and holding her by the shoulders.

"Luke, sit back down. I don't want to hurt you," Jenna said, her eyes glacial as she pulled the gun out of her purse and held it to Luke's chest. Luke sat back down. "See, you can be reasonable, Baby. Now kiss me," Jenna said, kissing his lips and stroking his face with her hands. She held the gun in one hand. Probably to tell him that she would shoot him if he didn't treat her as his wife. Luke kissed her back, trying to picture that it was Lori he was kissing. It was easy to picture Jenna like that.

Jenna looked over and noticed the water boiling. "I have to go check the food. Just sit down and sign this," jenna said, pushing the adoption papers toward him. Shakily Luke signed the papers wondering where Bo was. The food was done really quick and jenna set a plate in front of him, without a fork.

'Where's the silverware?" Luke asked.

"Well, Luke, now that you've signed you have to tell me that you love me," Jenna said, holding the plate far from him.

"Come on, Jenna. I gave you what you wanted. Wasn't that enough?" Luke asked.

"I just want to hear you say it and then kiss me before you eat," Jenna said, running her fingers through his hair.

"All right. You win. I love you," Luke said grudgingly and kissed her. Since Lori was now dead and Jenna was his wife he had to go along with her.

The next moment was his saving grace. The door flew open and Bo and Enos came in, taking Jenna by surprise. Luke pushed Jenna down in a chair and ripped up the adoption papers she had forced him to sign. "Luke, you're my husband," Jenna said, her eyes full of tears as Bo handcuffed her.

"No, I'm not. My wife is Lori Leigh Duke. Bo, Enos, watch her. I'm going to get my son and wife," Luke said, running towards the room where Lori and Will were. Luke picked up Will out of his basinette that Jenna had put him in. Carrying him close to his chest he carried the baby to the kitchen and gave him to Bo, running back to the room.

Taking out his pocketknife he cut the ropes that bound Lori's wrists. "Come on, Lori. Wake up. God, let her live," Luke said, catching his wife as she fell forward into his arms. He kissed her lips gently and picked her up. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at him dazed.

"Luke," Lori said in a cracked voice.

"I'm here, Baby. Jenna is under arrest. She'll never hurt us again," Luke said, hugging her tightly.

"So, you still want me?" Lori asked and then passed out, her head falling into his shoulder. Luke wondered what she meant by that. When she woke up he'd find out.

When Lori woke up, it was a few hours later at Tri- County Hospital. She couldn't believe it. Luke had saved her! But why? didn't he love Jenna instead? Lori had no idea

he had played along and the whole thing was a set up to trap Jenna and to save her. When she woke up, her hair was pinned up, she was wearing a hospital gown, and was laying

in a hospital bed. The heart monitor beeped beside her. She was tired, and groggy. And most of all, hungry and thirsty. Oh how she wanted both of those things. Lori

hoped that Will was ok and that Jenna didn't harm him. She had been more worried about her own son than herself . But Jenna had been surprised by her somewhat. She didn't seem

to want to hurt Will. In fact, she claimed to love will.

Lori Leigh heard voices outside the bedroom door. Probably the Doctor talking to Luke had his family. She then also noticed

the heart monitor. Then it hit her , her baby was he or she ok? she looked closely at the heart monitor. It showed her heart

beating normally. Then below it, showed another heart beat beating the same way. Her baby's heart beat. Her baby had survived

all this torture?! He or she must be a true Duke. Lori Leigh smiled briefly and patted her stomach.


	13. Legal Matters

Meanwhile the Doctor outside talked to Luke, Bo, Daisy,Enos, and Uncle Jessie. "It's a good thing Mrs. Duke was brought here.

if she waited a few more days things might have taken a bad turn for the worst. Lori is suffering from a minor concussion

of the brain caused by someone hitting her with a gun. She is also very dehydrated hasn't drunk anything in over 24 hrs and she hasn't

ate anything or the baby. And, she has some mild symptoms of Pneumonia. When she wakes up, we need to get her on plenty

of fluids, and have her eat plenty to. As to treat the Pneumonia, we can give her some medication for that. A few people at a

time can see her now".

"Doctor, how is the baby?" asked Luke concerned for his unborn. The Doctor smiled "The baby will be fine. she is still living.

Did you know you were having a girl Luke?"

"No, but I wanted one", he said Proudly. Daisy and Bo hugged their cousin excited.

Meanwhile, a nurse went in to check on Lori Leigh Duke. She found her concious and awake. "Mrs. Duke, you had everyone worried",

she said and checked her vital signs. They were great. Then she gave Lori some water to drink. Lori Leigh drank it thirstly

as Luke entered the room with Bo.

"Lori," Luke said softly, rushing towards his wife and pressing his lips to hers firmly.

"Luke, I thought you didn't love me any more. I thought it was Jenna you loved," Lori said, her voice cracked with fatigue as Luke picked up her hand and kissed it gently. It was then that he noticed the bruises and cuts from the ropes on her wrists.

"I don't love Jenna. You were the only one I've ever loved," Luke said, pushing her curly red hair out of her eyes. Lori Leigh's green eyes filled with tears as she stroked his face gently.

"She said that you didn't want to be my husband any more and that you wanted a divorce. Luke, she forced me to sign the papers and held a gun at my head and threatened to take Will," Lori said, her tears falling down her face.

"It's all right now, Baby. It wasn't true. I love you. I will never divorce you of my own free will. Jenna held a gun on me and forced me to sign the divorce and adoption papers too," Luke said, noticing how her eyes widened in shock.

"Really?" Lori asked.

"Yes, really. Then she forced me to kiss her like I would you," Luke said.

"I understand why you did it, Luke. I know now that you don't love her. You didn't feel anything when you kissed her," Lori Leigh said, twining her fingers in his hair.

"No, I didn't. Nothing like what I feel when I kiss you. The last kiss I gave her I tried to imagine it was you I was kissing. I feel love when I kiss you, Baby. With her I didn't have that emotion," Luke said, leaning over and kissing her lips gently.

"I love you, Luke. How's Will?" Lori asked, breaking the kiss.

"He's fine. Despite all her faults Jenna did take good care of him. I don't know how she did though. You breastfeed him. I don't know how she fed him when you were tied up," Luke said.

"Simple. She came back at intervals to torture me with stories about how much you loved her and that she was going to kiss you in front of me. When Will started his hungry cry she would unbutton my dress and hold the baby to my breast and he would eat," Lori said, her eyes starting to close.

"Mr. Duke, that is enough for now. Mrs. Duke and your baby need rest," the nurse said.

"Okay. I love you," Luke said, standing up and leaning over to kiss his wife.

"I love you too, Luke," Lori said softly before drifting off to sleep. Luke and Bo left the room quietly.

"So, what's going to happen to Jenna, Bo?" Luke asked his cousin.

"Well, if you and Lori press charges she'll go to jail for attempted murder, falsifying papers and kidnapping with the intent of torture," Bo said.

"I'll press charges. The woman nearly killed my wife and daughter and forced me to marry her, threatening me with my wife and son's life. I also want to get anullment papers signed saying that our marriage never happened," Luke said.

"I think we can do that. The only problem is will Jenna sign the papers?" Bo asked, a concerned look in his eyes. Luke didn't know if Jenna would sign them. He figured that he'd find out.

The next day, charges were pressed against Jenna on Luke and Lori's behalf. After speaking with Bo, Lori wanted to press charges to. Bo brought the papers for Jenna to sign and demanded her to sign them for the anullment. Jenna hesitated at first, and glared at Luke with a hurtful look then she went ahead and signed the papers on her own. After Jenna signed the papers, Bo had them sent to their rightful place and they went back to the hospital to see Lori.

Lori was sitting up in bed holding Will . She was so glad to see him when Daisy brought him in. "Oh, Will, my baby your so safe and sound". she kissed his forehead and held him close to her. "You had me worried sick".

Daisy smiled. Lori was such a wonderful caring mother. Lori thought the other day she wouldn't ever see Will again or even Luke and his family. Lori was just glad the nightmare was over and that they could get on with their lives. Lori Leigh felt better the next day. Her strength was slowly returning and so was the color in her cheeks. Daisy gathered Will back up in her arms just as the nurse brought in Lori Leigh's meal of the day. Lori had breakfast earlier, now she was having Lunch.

"Today's menu is Steak, mashed potatoes, green beans and Jello". she sat a glass of water on Lori's tray. Lori Leigh couldn't stand hospital food. Her stomach started to churn but she knew if she wanted more strength, she had to eat. Lori Leigh ate her food then Drank some of her water. Just as Luke entered the room again with a bouquet of Dozen Roses. Lori was glad that Luke didn't really Divorce her. She was glad he still wanted to be married to her. "Hi, Luke", Lori Leigh said greeting him brightly.

Luke kissed his wife's lips before putting the flowers in a vase. "How do you feel, Baby?" Luke asked, touching his son's head with his hand.

'Okay, I guess. I'm feeling much better and so is our daughter," Lori Leigh, giving him a bright smile.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" Luke asked, reaching out and pushing her red hair behind her ear.

"Not today you didn't," Lori teased, her green eyes sparkling.

"Well, I do. If I hadn't met you when I did I probably wouldn't be married to the most wonderful wife and have our children," Luke said.

"What about Jenna? Would you have married her?" Lori Leigh asked, still teasing him.

"After the way she treated other girlfriends that I had after I broke up with her, I don't think so. She was even jealous of Daisy before she found out that she was my cousin. She was jealous if a girl talked to me. I never told you this, but the day before Will was born she tried to flirt with me and ask me to leave you. I just never thought that she would try to force me to divorce you, try to kill you and our daughter, and make me marry her," Luke said.

"Luke, I know she was wrong. You're my husband. You belong to me, but she did have good taste. You are handsome," Lori said, running her hand through his curls.

"I love you. No one will ever make us divorce again. I went to see Enos's friend today. He said that even though Jenna's papers weren't signed by a law office when a judge signed them they were legal. he says me and you will have to get married again," Luke said, watching her eyes widen in shock.

"What? But Jenna faked the papers!" Lori exclaimed, her green eyes filling with tears.

"I know she did, but the lawyer says that if anyone who has a law degree signs papers like the ones Jenna forced us to sign then we are divorced," Luke said, cupping her face gently with his hands.

"Luke, did Jenna sign the anullment papers?" Lori asked, her tears falling on his hands.

"I don't know. Bo took them over to the jail to have her sign them. We both pressed charges against her for attempted murder and kidnapping," Luke said.

"Luke, I'm just so afraid. The law sees her as your wife now. If we go to court they are going to call her Mrs. Duke. How many years will she get if a judge and jury finds her guilty?" Lori asked as Luke took their son out of her arms and held him tightly to his chest.

"I don't really know. Since she really didn't succeed in killing you or our daughter and she kidnapped both you and Will it might be a lot of years. Unless she gets out on a technicality," Luke said, smiling as his son smiled a toothless grin at him. He kissed his son's cheek gently as Bo came in, holding papers in his hand.

"Luke, she signed them," Bo said, showing them to his cousin.

"She did? How did you get her to sign them, Bo?" Luke asked, giving the baby back to Lori and taking the papers in his hands. Jenna's signature was there.

"I just told her that I don't know what she accomplished by forcing either one of you to divorce each other and make you marry her and deny Lori custody of your son. I told her that she was going to go to prison for a lot of years for her crimes," Bo said, sitting down on one of the hospital chairs.

"And she agreed, Bo?" Lori asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, she did. In fact she tried to flirt with me when I was in there. She said that one Duke was as good as another and that she could marry me. I told her I don't date or marry people who try to kill my family," Bo said.

"Bo, what's her chances of getting out of jail and attacking me, Lori, or the kids again?" Luke asked.

"She won't get life. If she goes to jail she'll stay there for probably fifteen years. Unless she gets out on a technicality. Then it would be shorter," Bo said.

"Bo, since she now realizes she can't have Luke, what if she gets out and kidnaps the children? She might think that if she can't have Luke she can have our children," Lori said, her tears spilling over. Luke wrapped his arms around his grief-stricken wife and looked at Bo. Neither one knew how to answer that question. Lori Leigh was scared for their children and Luke understood. How could he protect his children against a former girlfriend who was in love with him?

Lori Leigh couldn't believe her ears. Her and Luke were really divorced! Luke still wanted to Marry her again and he didn't divorce

her out of his own free will, he was forced to. Lori Leigh had to keep telling herself that. Luke loved only her and what

would it hurt to get married again?! Lori Leigh tried not to cry, so she brushed her tears away.


	14. When we fell in love

Bo saw how this made Lori upset. "Lori, I am so sorry Jenna put you through all this. And the Divorce is actually legal?! Luke

told me that. You don't deserve this happening to you".

Lori Leigh "I know. I just never thought this would actually happen. Wait, it is my fault." she said looking tearfully

at Bo and Luke. They looked at her with Great concern. She looked at Luke "I left the back door open and forgot to lock it,

Jenna must have gotten in that way. I am so sorry Luke. Had I been smarter, Jenna wouldn't have broken in".

Luke hugged his wife close to him "It's ok sweetheart. We all forget to do some things sometimes. You had no idea Jenna

was going to do all this, neither did I."

BO tried to make a joke out of all this "For a Divorced couple, ya'll still act like your married". he said chuckling.

BOth Lori and Luke had to laugh at that joke. For it was kinda funny. Even if they were Divorced they did still act as if

they were married and in love all over again. And that was what most was important they still loved each other no matter what.

When Bo left, Lori Looked at Luke into his eyes "So, you still want to marry me even after what all we've been through? How are

we going to do this Getting married all over again?" she asked looking into his eyes still.

Luke couldn't believe what she was asking him. Of course he'd marry her again. In an instant. Cupping her face gently with his hands he made her eyes meet his as he kissed her lips gently. "Of course I'd marry you again. I love you, Baby. I'll always love you," Luke said, hugging her tightly to his chest.

"I just can't believe that Jenna lied to me and said that you didn't love me any more. That she even forced us to sign those papers," Lori Leigh said, her tears falling on his neck.

"I know. I don't either. When she first approached me with those papers she instantly started flirting. I didn't know you had signed them," Luke said, stroking her red hair gently.

'Luke, you don't hate me for signing them, do you?" Lori asked, looking up into Luke's blue eyes.

"No. You had no choice. She held a gun on you and forced you to sign those papers. I don't blame you," Luke said, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Luke, I would have held out against her threats if I didn't have Will or our daughter to consider," Lori said, cupping his wrists gently. The gentle gesture caused Luke to wince slightly. The ropes that Jenna had tied his hands with had formed bruises and the skin was still tender. "Luke, are you all right?" Lori asked, obviously noticing his discomfort.

"I'm fine. Jenna tied me up after she forced me to marry her and the ropes caused bruises. She only untied me and removed the blindfold after we got there," Luke said, pushing the sleeves of his blue plaid shirt up to reveal some hideous bruises encircling his wrists.

"Why did she tie you up?" Lori Leigh wanted to know, taking Luke's hands in hers and looking at the bruises carefully.

"She said she didn't want me to escape. I couldn't even hold Will when we entered that room. She just held him to my chest. I didn't even see him with how tight that bandanna was. She was the one who told me you were dead. I couldn't touch your wrist and see for myself," Luke said.

"I'm just glad we got out of it. I want to forget it ever happened," Lori Leigh's voice quavered slightly as she buried her face in Luke's chest.

"I do to. I want to be with you and our two children," Luke said softly before covering her mouth with his.

"I love you, Luke," Lori whispered softly.

"I love you too," Luke whispered in her ear. Luke really did love her. he had loved her since that party out at the Duke farm at Christmas. Luke had reentered the Marines and when he had come back he had been told that Bo was getting married to a girl named Lori Leigh. When Luke first saw her all he could think was how beautiful she was and she just stared at him when they were introduced. Shortly afterwards her engagement to Bo fell apart

(Flashback)

It was a few days after Lori Leigh and Bo Duke's engagement fell apart. While she still cared about Bo, her heart didn't belong to him. It belonged to Luke Duke. Lori Leigh fell in love with him at first site at the Duke's Christmas party. And Lori could tell Luke Duke was in love with her to.

He had looked so handsome in his Uniform. When Lori was introduced to him, she felt her breathing and heart almost stop. They had Clicked somehow that night. Now standing on the Duke's porch, she felt bad for breaking her and Bo's engagement apart, but she couldn't marry a man she didn't love. Her and Bo had decided to just be friends.

She sat on the swing nearby and watched Luke work on the General. She had been wanting a chance to talk to him some more ever since the other night. Lori decided to bring a pitcher of tea and a glass to him thinking he'd be thirsty. "Hey there, Luke". she said greeting him.

Luke Duke looked up from where he had been working.He saw Lori Leigh holding a glass of tea. "Hi Lori, sorry to hear about you and Bo's engagement. May I ask why it fell apart?" he took the glass.

Lori Leigh sighed. "I just didn't love him like I thought I did, Luke. The other night, when we met I felt something between us. Didn't you feel it, to?"

Luke had felt his mouth go as dry as cotton as she asked him how he felt about her. It sounded surprisingly like a question Jenna, a girl he had dated, would ask. But unlike Jenna there was sweet, childlike innocence to Lori Leigh Turner.

She was Bo's age. Nothing more than a girl. What could a pretty young thing like her know about love or being in love with a man six or seven years older than herself?

"Didn't you feel anything towards me, Luke? I know I felt something towards you," Lori said, smiling slightly. Luke felt slightly dizzy at her dazzling smile and the smell of her shampoo and perfume. It was a warm gentle smell and it made Luke want to take her in his arms and kiss her. It even made him want to twine his fingers through her hair. Her hair looked as if it was meant to be played with.

"Lori, I'm honored that you like me, but are you sure? You just broke up with Bo," Luke finally managed to say.

"I know my feelings, Luke. Me and Bo aren't meant to be together. We just agreed to be friends. But I knew when I first saw you that I loved you," Lori said, touching his face gently with her fingers and running her hands gently through his hair.

"I just want you to be sure. I'm also older than you," Luke said, grasping her hands in his. her hands were a perfect fit and were so soft. Luke felt like kissing them and then hugging her tightly.

"Luke, I may be twenty and you're twenty-seven, but I don't care about age. I love you so much," Lori said.

'All right then. I love you too. I just didn't want to take you away from Bo. Cousins don't steal other cousins fiancees," Luke said.

"I know. That's why I broke it off too. I'd rather Bo be my cousin than my husband," Lori Leigh said. Luke then gave her her first kiss. It was sweet and short. They spent the rest of the day talking and Luke took her out on a date at the Boar's Nest with Bo and Daisy following. Bo had looked hurt seeing Luke with Lori, but he also looked as if he accepted it.

Later that night Luke danced with Lori to a slow song from the jukebox. "This has been a great night, Luke," Lori said, looking into his eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck as they danced.

"I know. I love dancing with you," Luke said, jerking on her red hair gently.

"Luke, Bo never made me feel as happy as I am right now," Lori Leigh said, sighing deeply.

"Really? Girls normally like Bo," Luke said, twirling her around the floor, his arms tight around her shoulders.

"I like Bo, but he's different than you. You make me feel special and that I know that you love me," Lori Leigh said. Luke liked how that sounded. if truth be told he felt as if he was falling in love with her every minute he was with her. When he was with her he forgot about every girl that he had ever loved or said that he loved

Lori Leigh held onto Luke tightly as they danced to a George Straight song "I cross my heart." Lori was amazed at how good a dancer Luke actually was. He made her feel like one special girl in the the Boar's nest. She knew Luke was six years older than she was, but like she had said, age didn't mean anything to her. Also, Luke made her feel safe in his arms wrapped tightly around her.

She breathed in his aftershave and looked into his blue eyes. She was so happy that he loved her back as much as she loved him. She also felt better now that her feelings were out in the open. She saw how hurt BO looked earlier but he did accept them being together. Lori felt bad for hurting his feelings, but she also knew that Bo would someday find the girl of his dreams who returned his same feelings. She was just glad things between the two of them ended on a good note.

She looked up into Luke Duke's eyes "Luke, your an amazing dancer. How did you learn to dance so great?" she asked and then giggled when he twirled her again. People in the bar noticed the new couple and were surprised how quickly Lori Leigh seemed to move on without Bo.

Luke held her tightly in his arms, his chin pressed against the top of her head. Lori Leigh was small to him. She only came up to the top button of his shirt! She was so sweet and innocent. She was like a child to him! He still didn't know what she saw in him to make her love him like he loved her.

"Simple. It was Uncle Jesse. He taught me, Bo, Daisy, Coy, Vance, and our cousin Jeb Stuart how to dance when we were younger," Luke said, answering her question as he stroked her hair gently and the song ended.

Lori Looked at him with adoration in her green eyes. "He did a good job, Luke," Lori said softly as they went over to the bar and sat down in some chairs. Luke holding her small hand tightly in his. Luke picked up her hand and winked at her as he kissed it gently. Kissing her soft hands was like kissing silk and her hands smelled like apples from the lotion that she wore.

Luke's joy over her was short-lived when a rude voice came his way. "What's a pretty girl like her doing with him?" A drunken voice asked, causing Lori to stiffen slightly. Luke turned to look at the direction of the voice. Milo Beaudry, who had been in love with Daisy, was leering at Lori Leigh. The Beaudrys were old moonshiners and Luke often tried to avoid them like the plague. But that didn't stop them from hurting people. They had even kidnapped Daisy once to force her to marry Milo.

"Milo, me and my girl don't want any trouble," Luke said, pushing Lori behind him. Better that she stay out of the way of this fight.

"Why would she pick you? You Dukes are nothin' special. You wanta be married to someone special, Gal, marry me or my brother," Milo sneered.

Lori Leigh's facial features puckered at that thought. Luke gripped her hand and gave it a tight squeeze before turning back to Milo. "Milo, leave her alone," Luke said, his voice deadly calm. he hoped that Milo wouldn't try to fight him. Luke was still dangerous when it came to fighting.

Lori knew immediately where this was going. Milo was trying to start trouble and trying to steal her away from Luke. For

much of the time, Lori Leigh had been quiet. Now, she felt like she had to speak up to keep a fight from breaking loose.

At the Duke household, Lori Leigh often broke up fights among the Duke boys by stepping in the middle of them constantly

reminding them that they loved each other and were the best of friends when they weren't argueing. Whatever caused them to fight,

they could work it out.

But this fight was different. Milo only wanted trouble and to try to get Luke arrested. Lori couldn't handle it if Luke got

in jail, because then they would have to bail him out. "Luke, its not worth it to fight Milo. He only wants trouble.If we just

ignore him and walk away, chances are, he shouldn't bother us again". Lori hoped she was right. Most of the time when you

did ignore people, they did leave you alone. But Milo and his crowd might be different she thought.

Milo and his gang scared her. They looked like a Biker Gang from an old Westurn movie. And Luke was like Clint Eastwood the all

american cowboy. "Luke, please, let's just go home". Lori tugged at his hand.


	15. When we first met

Luke couldn't agree more. He didn't want to start anything with Milo. Milo wouldn't even win in a fight with Luke. Not only was Luke a better fighter, Milo was drunk and would have dropped like a stone after one straight shot to the jaw. Gripping Lori's hand in his he made for the door as Milo grabbed her other hand and jerked her from Luke.

"Ow!!" Luke heard Lori whimper as she was jerked away from him. Milo held her in his arms and started to kiss her, despite her screams. "Luke, help!" Lori yelped as Milo kissed her all over her face.

Something in Luke snapped as he saw the drunken man kiss his girlfriend and she screamed in fear. Luke strode over to the two and pulling Lori out of his arms he hit him, hard, between the eyes. Milo fell on the floor, out cold.

"Luke?" Lori sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"It's all right, Baby," Luke said softly, kissing the top of her head gently. Her red hair was tangled since Milo had run his hands through it as he kissed her. Luke tried to smooth it back in place gently.

"Luke, is he okay?" Lori asked, burying her face in his chest.

"He'll be fine. Are you okay? Did Milo hurt you?" Luke asked anxiously, taking her hand in his and looking at her wrist carefully. There was a splotchy hand print around her wrist, which would be a nasty bruise tomorrow. Other than that she would be okay.

"Luke, I was so scared when he started to kiss me. I could smell the beer on his breath," Lori said, the tears falling on his blue plaid shirt.

"It's okay. Milo will never hurt you again," Luke said, kissing her lips gently. Lori wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back and closing her eyes briefly and sighing softly.

Present Day...

Luke looked at his wife on the hospital bed, her eyes closed as she rested from her ordeal and Will in her arms.. Luke smiled at her as the first time they started dating entered his mind. Her eyes opened and she looked at him with a sleepy smile on her face.

"What's that smile for?" Lori asked, caressing his face gently with her free hand.

"I'm just thinking of the day we decided that we loved each other and our first date," Luke said, gripping her hand and pressing it to his lips

"Luke, I haven't thought of that in a long time," Lori said, almost lethargic.

"I think about it every day. I still can't believe that you fell in love with me when you were dating Bo and you were his age," Luke said.

"Luke, I love you. I'd marry you every day if you asked me too. Your age and mine doesn't matter. I don't care that I'm twenty-two and your twenty-nine. I love you," Lori said again.

"I love you too. People like Jenna and Milo Beaudry are never going to separate us again," Luke said, kissing her lips gently. Lori held Luke's face in her hands as she kissed him back, sighing like she always did.

"Luke, when are we getting married?" Lori asked as Luke kissed her all over her face.

"As soon as you and Will get out of the hospital. We can go to a church and get married again," Luke said, taking her soft hands in his.her soft hands in his and kissing them gently. Then he noticed that her wedding and engagement rings were gone. "Lori, what happened to your rings?" Luke asked, already knowing the answer. Jenna had to have taken them from Lori while she was gloating over the fact that she was marrying Luke.


	16. The Wedding Rings are gone!

Lori looked at the finger on her hand that Luke held and examined it closely. She had been so sick the night before Luke

and Bo found her that she didn't see Jenna creep in the room and take her rings off her hand as she slept.

"Jenna must have took them while I was sleeping", she looked at her hand in horror. Lori Leigh had loved those rings. They were

a symbol of Luke's love for her. Now they would only remind her of how Jenna married Luke and took her husband away from her.

"Maybe you should get another set this time alot different from the other one. If I was to look at them now, they would just

remind me of what I lost thanks to that horrid girl". she looked up at Luke. Lori would be so glad once she got out of the

hospital. Despite the situation she went through, she was willing to marry Luke all over again. For better for worse as they

said. She was the only girl he loved he told her. Lori wanted to be out of the hospital marry Luke, be with family and be whole

again. She held Will in her other arm, and he looked at both parents out of curiousity. He had Luke's dark hair, and Lori Leigh's

green eyes.

Luke took a few deep breaths to control his anger. Jenna had stolen his wife's rings. He was also willing to bet that she had used Lori's wedding ring as hers when forcing Luke to marry her. Luke looked down at his son looking up at him.

Will didn't look in any way harmed from his experience with Jenna. He looked at his father with bright green eyes, so much like his mother. Lori had said that when Jenna was there she would open Lori's dress so Lori could feed their son. What if Lori was too sick to do so then what did Jenna do?

"I wonder how she fed Will then when you were out the night before she forced me to marry her?" Luke said, taking his son in his arms and holding him tightly against his chest. Will clutched a handful of Luke's curly dark hair, causing Luke to wince slightly as he gently disentangled his son's small fingers from his hair.

"I was too upset and sick to even notice. I was also dehydrated and hungry since Jenna wouldn't give me any food or water. She didn't give that to me even after I signed the papers," Lori said.

"She should have let you go after that," Luke said.

"She just didn't. She said she'd keep me hidden in case you changed your mind and then she said after you signed that she had no reason to keep me and the baby alive now that she had you and Will," Lori said as Bo entered the room.

"What is it Bo?" Luke asked, noticing the grim look on his cousin's face.

"Jenna's trial has been set. I brought her here, handcuffed, so she could see what she did to Lori. Are you two going to be too upset to see her?" Bo asked, looking at first Lori and then Luke.

"No. She won't try to kiss me and she won't hurt Lori if you are in the room. What about it, Lori?" Luke asked, looking at Lori who was clutching his hand tightly.

"I want to ask her about my rings, Luke," Lori said, adjusting the bed so she could sit up. Luke put their son back into her arms and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as Bo led Jenna into the room, her hands handcuffed. Her brown hair was a mess and she wore the same dress she had married Luke in. Her eyes lit up as she saw him.

Luke knew the girl thought of him as her husband, even though he had signed the anullment papers. "Luke, how are you?" Jenna said, smiling at him.

"You're not here to ask about his condition. You are here because you nearly hurt him, his wife, and his children," Bo said sharply.

Jenna then looked at Lori with a hateful look on her face. Lori shrank slightly, wrapping her arms tighter around Will. "I never would have hurt Will. I love him," Jenna stated, her eyes fixed on the baby.

"What about my wife and unborn child? You nearly killed them by denying them food and water?" Luke asked. Jenna looked at him coldly.

"You married me, Luke. She's not your wife and you said you didn't want any more children after Will," Jenna said.

Luke was stunned. Even after being arrested and having her marriage to him annulled the girl still couldn't see what she had done wrong. "You are not my wife. My wife would never endanger a pregnant woman and two children. My wife would never force me to say I loved her. She wouldn't steal another woman's engagement and wedding rings," Luke said tightly.

"Jenna, why did you take my engagement and wedding rings?" Lori asked, jumping into the conversation.

"You signed the papers. I just thought I'd save Luke the trouble of buying them if I took them off your finger. Your ring became mine," Jenna taunted, holding her hand out and showing off the engagement and wedding ring that had once belonged to Lori.

"When did you take them Jenna?" Lori asked.

"When I first brought you to the hideout. I tied you up and then I removed them. You never even noticed they were gone when you woke up," Jenna said smugly.

Lori and Luke looked at each other in shock. Luke had one more question then Bo could take her back to jail. "What about my son? At one point Lori was too sick to feed him. She said you let her breastfeed him. What happened when she got sick?" Luke asked.

"At points when she was asleep I had the baby with me. After she signed I took him back to my apartment with me and fed him myself. He accepted a bottle quite readily," Jenna said. Bo grabbed her arm and led her towards the door.

"That's enough, Luke. We'll question her at her trial. Just take care of Lori and the kids," Bo said, leading her out of the room. Luke looked down at his wife. She looked scared and she held their son tightly to her chest and her tears fell on his dark head.

Two Weeks later...

Lori Leigh was now out of the hospital. Luke had invited her over for a meal he wanted to make for her and the kids.

By now, most of her strength had returned, she had color in her fair skin, and her hair was done nicely hanging loose about

her shoulders. LOri had been staying with Daisy . She sang to Will to try to get him

to sleep since he was restless all day. Ever since her terrible ordeal, Lori had been sad their Marriage had legally ended.

. They had all went to Jenna's trial which had been a success.

Both Lori and Luke and the Dukes went to it. The judge sentenced Jenna life in prison without possible for parol charged for

attempt Murder for four lives,abuse&neglect, & kidnapping, And forcing Luke to marry her by holding a gun to his head. Luke had to tell the

judge all this and Lori said it was true because she had been there and had been concious the whole time. She had also faked

being dead to try to get her and her family out of the situation. And she didn't want to hear Jenna gloat about stealing her husband.

She also told the judge that Jenna had held a gun to her head as she signed the papers.

Lori Leigh sighed so glad they would never have to deal with Jenna again or Milo. She just wanted things to be normal. Will

fell asleep in her arms and she went over to his crib and laid him down. He had so much of his father in him. The world could

use more men like Luke, Lori Leigh thought. She went to join Luke in the kitchen.He was in there making a meal for his family.

Ever since he brought her home, he made sure that her and the children were getting fed enough. Luke didn't like hearing

that his family almost starved to death. In fact, it made him more furious at Jenna and he couldn't believe she had been cold

hearted. Lori leigh smelled of steak cooking, mashed potatoes, and biscuits and gravy. "Luke, everything smells so good. Need me

to set the table?" she asked. That day she wore a pink maternity dress perfect for the summer.


	17. We're happy again

Luke grinned at his girl and walked over to her. Lori was so beautiful with her cheeks glowing pink, like her beautiful green eyes. She smiled at him sunnily and wrapped her arms around his neck rapturously.

"I'll do it, Baby. You just sit down. I need you and our girl to be healthy," Luke said, pressing his lips to hers as he picked her up and settled her on the couch.

"Luke, I've been doing that since I got out of the hospital. You even carried me at the trial," Lori said, kissing his neck gently.

"Can you blame me for wanting you safe? I love you," Luke said, bringing her lips back to his and kissing her gently.

Luke went to the table and set it with two places. The way he set it he and Lori could hold hands all through the meal. "So how are you doing? Daisy says you still get upset when she opens a window or the door," Luke said, putting glasses of tea down. Luke and Lori never drank, even when they were dating. Luke used to drink a beer every now and then. But when Lori said that she had never drank and that he shouldn't Luke had taken her advice.

"I know it's silly, but I feel like someone else could attack me or our babies. Like, what if Jenna got out of jail?" Lori asked as Luke pulled her up and hand in hand they walked toward the table. Luke kissed her lips firmly and held her firmly to his chest while he played with her hair.

"Lori, she won't. I know you've been through a hard time, but no one's ever going to take you from me or our children from us again," Luke said softly, feeling Lori's arms tighten around his shoulders in a vice.

"Luke, can you protect us all the time?" Lori asked, looking up at him, a look of panic in her eyes.

"No. I realize I can't all the time, Baby. But I can try. Now kiss me and we'll eat," Luke said, covering her lips with his as he kissed her deeply. Lori closed her eyes, sighing, as she cupped his face with her hands.

'I love you, Luke," Lori breathed softly as they broke apart.

"I love you too, Baby," Luke said, kissing her all over her face, gently.

Luke and Lori sat across from each other, and after Luke prayed, started to eat, holding each others hands. Lori ate as if she were starved. Probably making up for the two or three days that she hardly ate anything.

"Luke, when are we getting married?" Lori asked between bites.

"This weekend. I just bought your rings today. I want to marry you as soon as possible. I don't want our daughter coming into this world with us being divorced," Luke said, stroking her soft hand gently with his.

"I don't either. I hate the fact that those divorce papers Jenna made us sign became legal," Lori said.

"I hate it too. Just relax and meet me at the church on Sunday. After that you'll be my wife again," Luke said, picking up her hand and kissing it gently.

Sunday came before they even knew it. As far as guest list for the Duke wedding were the Dukes of course. Bo was Luke's

best man, Lori invited a few of her close best friends to be bridesmaids. Beth Rollins and Daisy Duke were the bridesmaids

and best friends. Daisy had alot to do with Lori's wedding. She chose the flowers and decorations for the wedding. Lori had bought

another wedding gown for her and Luke's wedding. It was floor length, Long and thin and not flowly. It didn't even have a train.

It showed off Lori Leigh's shoulders. Lori even decided that she would do without a veil. She didn't want to risk messing up

her hair which was put up in a nice up do complete with pink flowers in her hair. Lori Leigh had asked Uncle Jessie to walk

her down the aisle and give her away. Since her parents had died, Lori Leigh felt like Jessie was the only Parental figure she

ever had. He had always looked out for her.

Lori Leigh gazed at her bouquet of flowers. She had chosen pale yellow, peach and white flowers for the ceremony. The bridesmaids

would be wearing Cream yellow dresses. Lori finished her makeup and soon it was time for the wedding. Lori heard a knock.

"Lori, they are beginning, are you ready?" Uncle Jessie asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there in a minute". Gathering herself together, Lori Leigh was ready. It wasn't that hard in finding

a wedding dress for a pregnant woman. And she was lucky that they did indeed have some available.

Luke stood at the front of the church as everyone filed in. Finally Lori came in, on Uncle Jesse's arm. She was so beautiful that it nearly took Luke's breath away. She didn't wear a veil and the dress fit her perfectly. When they had dinner the night before Lori had commented that it was a good thing that they had dresses made for women that were pregnant.

The dress was cut just right over her five-month-stomach. Lori said that the baby was just starting to move so she was here for the wedding. Luke's eyes met Lori's. Lori's beautiful green eyes glowed with pleasure as they looked at him with love.

Luke stepped out and took her from Uncle Jesse, squeezing her hands gently in his. "I love you," he mouthed.

"I love you too," Lori said, smiling warmly at him.

The wedding vows took on a whole new meaning as Luke and Lori said them again. After being forced to divorce his wife and having to say them to Jenna, they meant something more as he and Lori said them, looking into each other's eyes.

"You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said as soon as Luke and Lori said everything that needed to be said.

Luke gripped his wife by the shoulders and pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips firmly. Lori's hands went up to his face and she kissed him back deeply, stroking his face gently.

"I love you, Wife," Luke said, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, Husband," Lori said as they walked down the aisle and out of the church. There was going to be a party at the Boar's Nest and Luke and Lori had to go back to their apartment and change clothes so they could attend.

Lori Leigh was so happy again. Her and Luke were married once more and they both changed and went over to the Boar's Nest.

Lori Leigh wore a light blue maternity gown and Luke wore a green shirt with jeans. The Boar's next was set up as a reception

area. Food was everywhere every party food you could think of. Luke and Lori had a three layer cake designed with pink roses.

Everyone greeted them as they entered all family and friends. Luke carried her in as they entered and Lori laughed hugging his

neck lovingly for balance. Daisy snapped pictures and Bo was as always, near the grill cooking some chicken wings for the big

party. Lori and Luke's food was catered. Mostly sandwiches, finger foods, fresh fruit, and veggies. Country Music played in the

background of the Boar's nest. Luke and Lori walked over to their table after greeting everyone. "It's so good to be married

again", said Lori she met Luke's eyes. Daisy was dancing with Will to the music causing everyone to go awwww and laugh.


	18. The Wedding Party

Luke hugged his wife as they watched Daisy dance with their son. Will was happy and cooing over the Diamond Rio song playing. "I know. I love being married to you," Luke said, dancing with her to the music. Lori's green eyes sparkled as she laughed and pushed a lock of his dark hair behind his ear. Nothing could have ruined this moment.

Later that night Lori and Luke sat on the couch in each others arms. 'Luke, this day was perfect," Lori said, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah. You were the most beautiful bride," Luke said, playing with her hair, dreading the news he had to give her.

"Luke, are you okay? You sound awfully quiet about something," Lori said, looking in his eyes.

"Lori, you know I'd never make a decision involving us or the kids, do you?" Luke asked, knowing this wasn't the best way to start this.

"What's wrong, Luke?" Lori asked, stroking his face gently.

"Lori, the chief is thinking about transferring me to California. I told him I'd like to go and I'd discuss it with you," Luke said, watching her expression carefully. She'd get angry if he made any decision without consulting him, but after what happened with Jenna and the camp counselors he felt he had to get im and his family out of Hazzard.

'Luke, When did he talk to you about this?" Lori asked, a hurt look on her face.

"A few days ago. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you unhappy. I was thinking of you and our daughter," Luke said, touching her protruding stomach with his hand.

"I can't believe that you didn't come to me when he first asked you, Luke. I would have understood," Lori snapped, standing up and wrapping her arms protectively around their unborn daughter.

Luke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Lori, I love you. That's why I did it. I love protecting you and the kids, but we have been attacked by different people since we dated. We need a rest and a change of scenery. I thought moving would be the right thing," Luke said, kissing her neck gently.

Lori Leigh reached up twining her hand in his hair. "Maybe, you're right. When are we moving, Luke?" Lori asked, turning to face him.

"I'm thinking after the baby's born. I don't want you traveling in your condition," Luke said, holding her tightly in his arms.

"That's in four months!" Lori exclaimed as Luke sat down on the couch and pulled her on his lap.

"I know. That way we can plan everything and I don't have to worry about you having a baby while we're on the way there or in an airplane," Luke said, kissing her lips gently. Luke knew his wife was worried about traveling, but she had four months to get used to the idea.

Lori Leigh had sighed. She knew she shouldn't give Luke a hard time about this. she knew he was only looking out for the best

interest in her and their children and their safety. Maybe moving wouldn't be so bad she thought. The only thing she didn't like

was them leaving their family behind The other Dukes. And she was worried about how Bo and Daisy would react about them moving.

Bo and Luke grew up around each other all their life. They were in trouble together ever since they were practically in Diapers

what she heard of them. And Luke always got them out of trouble. She hated the fact that the cousins would be living apart

for the first time ever.

California wouldn't be so bad. Maybe what they did need was a change of scenery and peace for once. Luke was right. Ever since

they have been together, people had been after them trying to kill them. Maybe since they were moving things would calm down.

And bad things wouldn't happen as much. After all, Lori Leigh wanted them to live in a safe place where they could be a family.

Her kids could go healthy without being in danger all the time. She could focus on her career more. "I think Moving will be the

best thing, to Luke. I just hate to have to leave your family behind". she leaned against him.He had his arms wrapped around

her belly on the couch.

Luke touched his wife's stomach tenderly. Since she had told him that the baby moved every day now, Luke was fascinated with feeling his daughter's kicks. "I know. I do too. I just want to protect you and our kids. Uncle Jesse, Bo. and Daisy will understand. Also if someone else like Jenna exists then they can't come after us again," Luke said, kissing her cheek gently.

"Luke, I just hope we're making the right decision here," Lori said, reaching up and running her hand through his hair gently.

Luke turned her face towards his and kissed her lips gently. "I think we are. You and my children are the most important things to me in the world. I love you," Luke said firmly. At that moment Will started to cry.

"That's his 'wet diaper' cry," Lori said, getting up. Lori went into the room where their son lay and came back with him and proceeded to change his diaper on the changing table Luke had put in in the kitchen.

"Is he okay?" Luke asked, standing next to his wife as she tended to Will's needs.

"I think so. He's just wet," Lori said, smiling at her son as she put on a clean diaper.

"Lori, what are we going to call our daughter?" Luke asked, as they both sat back down, Will cooing happily in Lori's arms and she resting her head against Luke's chest.

"I don't know. I named Will. I was kind of hoping you'd have an idea this time," Lori said.

"I thought of something. I didn't know how you'd feel about the name. Do you like the name Lisa?" Luke asked, playing with his wife's hair.

"Lisa. Why that name, Luke?" Lori asked, sounding it out.

"I don't know. I always liked it. Think about it and tell me what you think," Luke said. Luke hoped she liked Lisa like he did. If not he'd have to think of another name.

Lori got big again over the next couple of months. Luke still didn't know if she liked his name choice for their daughter, but his family did accept they were moving. Even Bo had said that Luke and his family needed a change from the troubles they had endured in Hazzard. Which was surprising since Bo wasn't big on change

Lori Leigh felt like she wasn't attractive at all in her ninth month of pregnancy. She couldn't fit in her jeans anymore

and had to wear maturnity dresses all the time now. Most of the time she kept her hair up because she got morning sickness

quiet often now. She found it hard to get herself up out of bed and off the couch. Luke had to help her. Why did she eat so much

beef jerky when she was pregnant?! Lori and Daisy were out shopping for more maturnity clothes for her. Bo, Luke, and Uncle

Jessie looked after Will as the ladies shopped.

As she looked through some clothes, Lori felt like she was being watched. And it made her uneasy. Looking up, she saw Milo

enter the Maturnity store sneering at her. Oh no, this couldn't be good at all Lori thought. And Luke wasn't here to protect her.

"What's wrong?" Daisy asked. Lori tried to stick close to Daisy "It's Milo. He's back and he's looking at me". Daisy looked over

at Milo then caught Lori's cue. "Okay. Let's check these out, then we'll leave okay?" she asked Lori. Lori nodded and walked with

Daisy to check out. When they were done, Milo followed them out of the store. "Lori! My have you gotten big. But your still

a doll!" he laughed out loud. It was clear he'd been drinking.

"Nice to see you, too Milo. What do you want?" asked Lori slightly irratated. Milo's friend Barry, was with him also laughing.

"What I want, is you baby. Luke doesn't deserve you. You need to be with a real man. One who's got alot of muscles". he winked

at her.

"Back off, Milo. I'm married to Luke Duke and he's the one for me". Lori was starting to grow scared. Her heart pounded.

Milo didn't want to listen. He grabbed Lori and Barry helped they both picked her up "Your coming with us", he said laughing.

"NOooooooooo! Put me down!" Lori Leigh struggled to fight the men but she couldn't. "Daisy help meeeeee!"

Daisy couldn't believe her eyes. "Don't worry, Lori! I'll get Luke!" Daisy ran to find help. She got into her car and drove

off to find Luke and Bo.


	19. Kidnapped again

Luke was packing a few of their things, with Bo's help. After Lisa was born they were going to wait a few weeks for Lori and Lisa to get their strength up and then they'd move. They had to start packing now. Bo helped pack some pictures Lori had painted and hung on the wall and Will was in his bouncy swing, watching the movement with fascination.

Luke smiled over at his one-year-old son as he cooed happily. Taking a break he walked over to him and scooped him out of the swing. "Hey, Will. How's Daddy's little boy?" Luke asked, bouncing his boy slightly in his arms.

Will grabbed a thick handful of his father's hair. Will was fascinated with his father and mother's hair. He was always grabbing it and holding it tight. Luke disentangled the boy's fingers and laughed as he put him in his crib. "You are going to take a nap, Mr. William," Luke said, covering his son with a blanket and watching him fall asleep.

After the baby was asleep Luke walked into the living room where Bo was wrapping some glass figurines in newspaper. "Bo, be careful with those. Lori will be upset if you break those," Luke said, taking the glass figure from Bo.

"I'll be careful, Luke. Daisy and Lori should be back soon. Maybe we should let them do the packing," Bo said, sitting down. Luke sat down too.

"I don't want Lori lifting anything heavy with Lisa looking like she's about to come," Luke said, putting the glass figurine into the box.

Daisy burst into the apartment at that moment, her face flushed and her hair a mess. Luke jumped up and gripped his cousin by the shoulders. "Daisy, what is it? Where's Lori?" Luke demanded.

"Luke, Milo Beaudry. He has her. We were shopping and him and him and his friend, Barry, took her. Milo started flirting with her and when she refused he took her with him," Daisy said in a rush. Uncle Jesse came out of the kitchen just then.

"There's no tellin' what Milo might do when he's been sippin' his daddy's moonshine. I just hope Lori doesn't drink it. Moonshine could kill that baby," Uncle Jesse said.

"Uncle Jesse, is it that potent?" Luke asked, a worried frown on his face.

"Yep. That's why they discourage pregnant women to drink it and Milo's mean and stupid enough to give it to her just so she'd lose the baby," Uncle Jesse said.

"Daisy, watch Will. Uncle Jesse, can you help me and Bo find her? You know the Beaudry's land a little better than Bo and me do," Luke said.

"Of course, Boy. I love that little gal and her baby as much as you do," Uncle Jesse said, following Bo and Luke out of the apartment.

"I pray that you find her," Daisy called after them.

"Thanks, Daisy," Luke called back. The three men got into the General and drove off for the hills of Tennessee. Luke remembered that the Beaudry's had a cabin in the hill country separating Tennessee from Georgia. He just hoped he got there in time.

When Milo and his friend Barry arrived at their hideout, a cabin in the woods, both men grabbed Lori and brought her in.

Lori realized struggling wasn't doing her any good and she wasn't strong enough to fight these muscular men. Milo picked her

up around the waist, and sat her down on the couch. "Man, I never realized just how heavy you pregnant women get", he said

pausing to catch his breath. "YOur going to make Luke extremely angry, taking his wife and unborn daughter", said Lori . It had

hurt some when Milo picked her up. His grip was too tight.

Milo walked over to her "You and Luke are no longer a couple. We are. You will be my lady and will cook and clean for me and

everything".

Lori said hotly to his face. "No, I will not. I don't love you. Luke Duke is who I love. He's my husband and I can't love

anyone else because that will be being unfaithful to him. You can't force anyone to love you Milo, it doesn't work that way".

The summer heat was unbearable and Lori felt hot and tired.

Milo suddenly got angry. Lori could tell he had been drinking moonshine by the smell of his breath. He charged at Lori catching

her offguard and hit her twice hard. Once in her face, and once in her stomach.

Lori felt the wind get knocked out of her and gasped falling to the floor in a heap. Barry got nervous, "Milo, you sure she's going

to be okay? she's pregnant, we don't need to hurt her".

"Shut up, and tie her up". said Milo. Barry grew quiet and tied the Woman up.

Luke drove the General as fast as he could. Since he was the one who could lose his wife and daughter Bo let him drive. Luke jumped over hedges, trying not to think of Milo hurting his wife in any way. If he heard from Lori that Milo had kissed her then Luke would hit him.

"Luke, slow down," Jesse said, gripping his seat tightly.

"I can't, Uncle Jesse. My wife needs me," Luke said, pressing the gas pedal hard.

"Luke, we can't get there any quicker if you drive like this," Bo said.

"I know. I just want to get there before he hurts her in any way," Luke mumbled as he stopped the car in front of the base of a mountain.

"This is it. All though I don't know how they got Lori up here in her condition," Jesse said, looking at the sheer height.

"How does anyone do anything? This is Milo and his friend. They probably carried her up the mountain since even they aren't stupid enough to make a very pregnant woman walk up here," Luke said, proceeding to climb up the mountain. He hoped and prayed that he got to Lori and Lisa. With Lori's condition she could give birth at any time and he hoped Milo wasn't mean enough to kill a baby.

After several rounds of beatings, Lori Leigh suddenly felt pain shoot through her. Not just pain from being hit. But real

serious pain like her going into Labor. It was time, she was fixing to have this baby and she didn't know when. Her stomach

pains got worse and Lori Leigh whimpered looking at Milo. "Milo, It's time, my baby is coming",The pain hurt even worse now

that she was tied up and couldn't move.


	20. A Child is Born

After several rounds of beatings, Lori Leigh suddenly felt pain shoot through her. Not just pain from being hit. But real

serious pain like her going into Labor. It was time, she was fixing to have this baby and she didn't know when. Her stomach

pains got worse and Lori Leigh whimpered looking at Milo. "Milo, It's time, my baby is coming",The pain hurt even worse now

that she was tied up and couldn't move.

Milo looked at Lori to see if she was faking this in anyway. She wasn't. She looked sweaty, shaky, and her long red hair

was damp. And Milo, didn't know what to do. They were miles and miles away from the nearest hospital, and he didn't know how

to deliver a baby. Neither did his friend. "I say, we get out of here, and leave her", he told his friend. Barry nodded agreeing

it was the best thing to do too before the Duke Boys showed up. Barry knew that Luke and Bo would do anything to save Lori.

Lori panicked "You can't leave me here alone!" Milo took one look at her and gave her a firm kiss on the lips Lori nearly

gagged, his breath clearly smelling of moonshine. She couldn't defend herself so she didn't kiss him back.

She watched helplessly tied up as Milo and his friend got ready to leave. They got their stuff planning to leave and go hide.

Milo didn't feel like facing Luke or Bo knowing they both would be furious once they saw Lori Leigh and where he kept her

and the Unborn baby.

Lori Leigh gasped more the pain too great. She kept getting contractions one after another. If Luke and Bo didn't hurry,

Lori didn't know what she was going to do. Lori Leigh began to scream in pain. Milo opened the door to the Cabin when he did,

he saw a very angry looking Luke and Bo Duke, followed by the boy's Uncle Jessie. "We are in trouble my friend ", said Barry

his face turning pale.

Luke started as a loud scream filled the cabin. Uncle Jesse and Bo tied up Milo and Barry as Luke raced into the cabin as fast as he could. Lori was tied to a chair, crying as tears rolled down her face. The tears mixed with relief as she looked at him.

"Luke!" Lori exclaimed, screaming again in obvious pain. This pain couldn't come from the cuts and bruises on her face.

"Lori!" Luke rushed to his wife and slashed the ropes binding her arms and legs. She fell out of the chair. Luke had to think fast before she injured herself on the hard cabin floor. He caught her in his arms and cradled her to his chest.

"Luke, I knew you'd come," Lori said, grabbing a thick handful of his plaid shirt.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Luke asked as his wife screamed again.

"It's time. The baby's coming," Lori said, touching her stomach.

"It's not time yet. The baby's not due for another two weeks," Luke said, massaging her face with his hand.

"Milo hit and then kicked me in the stomach over and over. Luke, I can't have this baby here," Lori said, taking a few deep breaths.

Luke felt like hitting the man for hitting his wife and daughter. Also by the smell of her she smelled like moonshine. "Did he make you drink moonshine?" Luke asked.

"No. He was drinking moonshine. He kissed me when he found out I was going to have a baby now," Lori said.

Luke couldn't believe it! Milo had kissed his wife! He had no business even doing that! Luke kissed his wife gently as he picked her up, settling her feet on the floor. Lori whimpered with pain. "I know it hurts, Baby, but we have to get you off this mountain and to the General. Just wrap your arm around my neck. Bo, can you and Uncle Jesse help me? We'll leave these two for the law," Luke said. Bo ran over to his cousin and wrapped Lori's arm around his neck and they carried her down the mountain.

Luke helped his wife into the front seat of the General and got behind the wheel. Bo got in the backseat and Uncle Jesse sat next to Lori trying to calm her down.

"It's all right, Honey," Jesse said, taking her hand in his.

"Uncle Jesse, it hurts," Lori said, squeezing his hand tightly and pressing her other hand to her stomach.

"It's all right. Scream if it hurts," Jesse said, smoothing back her sweaty red hair.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Luke said, looking briefly at his wife.

"Luke, I don't know if I can make it that far," Lori said, crying out as another contraction hit her.

"These are coming awful close, Luke. I think you're going to have to deliever the baby, boy," Jesse said.

"Me? I don't know. When Will was born I was next to Lori. Also the doctor had water and sheets," Luke said nervously, killing the engine.

'After you deliever the baby we can drive them both to the nearest hospital," Uncle Jesse reasoned.

"All right. Let's take her back up to that cabin. We can use Milo's table. That bed looked like the sheets hadn't been washed in years," Luke said, all three men getting out of the car and helping Lori back up the mountain and into Milo's cabin.

"Me and Bo will stay out here and watch these two," Jesse said as Luke got her onto a table, and bunching up his denim jacket, laid it under her head and covered her with a blanket.

"Luke, do you know what you're doing?" Lori asked as Luke tried to disinfect a pot and boil water.

"I hope so. Lori, when you have another contraction tell me. I need you to grab my hands and push hard," Luke said, touching her sweaty head gently.

"I love you, Luke," Lori said as another contraction hit and she screamed. Luke ran over so he could catch his daughter as she came out.

"Lori, push. I can see her head. Just keep pushing," Luke ordered. Lori pushed hard and Lisa came out, sticky and covered with blood. Luke removed his plaid shirt and dipped it in the warm boiling water and cleaned his daughter off before smacking her small behind gently.

The baby's cry filled the cabin as he laid Lisa in her mother's arms and covered his wife with blankets. "Luke, she's all right," Lori said, kissing their daughter's head.

"Yes she is. I'm going to get you a change of clothes that I keep in the General and we'll get you to the hospital," Luke said, kissing his wife's sweaty lips gently.

After changing Lori into the extra clothes Luke, Bo and Uncle Jesse carried Lori back to the General and drove off towards the hospital

Once they got to the hospital, Luke had carried her and their newborn into the hospital. The Doctors and nurses looked

both Lori and the baby over to make sure they were alright. The nurses cleaned up Lori's bruises on her face. Lori sat up in

bed holding Lisa in her arms. She was so glad that Lisa was ok and alive. She was afraid that Milo's hits would have caused

harm to her. But it didn't it only caused her to go into Labor early. Lori was glad that Uncle Jessie was in the car comforting

her while she was in pain. She loved the older man like he was her own father.


	21. Lisa is born

Their baby was perfect in everyway. She had dark hair to, like her dad and Lori's eyes. Lori held Lisa to her chest kissing

her over and over. "You are so beautiful." She looked up as Luke came in rushing over to them . She looked up at her husband.

There was no doubt in her mind that she knew Luke would save her and their daughter. "Luke, thanks for coming for us".

She winced some as her bruises hurt but she would be fine. Lisa cooed as Lori held her in her pink blanket. She yawned and looked

at Luke with wide eyes.

Lisa was perfect in every way! Luke looked at the mother of his child and kissed her lips firmly. "Are you all right?" Luke asked, being careful as he touched her face. her face was covered with bruises, which the nurses had tended.

"I'm fine, Luke. I'm just surprised that you were able to bring our baby into the world like you did. She's so beautiful," Lori said as Luke took their daughter into his arms. He hadn't been able to hold Lisa since she had been born. He had spent all his energy and time getting them to the hospital. Lisa looked well considering she had been born in a cabin and it was her father who brought her into the world and not a doctor.

"I'm so glad she's okay. It's a miracle of God that she even survived the abuse that Milo dished out to you," Luke said, holding his daughter tightly to his chest in a protective gesture.

"It's not the first time she survived. Jenna starved us both and Lisa lived," Lori said.

"How's your face and stomach?" Luke asked, looking again at his wife's bruises.

"I'm fine, Luke. Milo only slapped me and kicked me a couple of times," Lori said as Luke sat down on the bed and placed their daughter on her shoulder.

"What did you say that got him so angry?" Luke wanted to know.

"He said that I'd be his lady and cook, clean, and everything for him and when I refused he backhanded me in the face and stomach. Then him and Barry tied me up. He continued to beat me until I went into labor. I don't know how long it was. I didn't think to look at my watch. Then when he found out I was going into labor he and his friend tried to leave the cabin. Before he left he kissed me. I was in too much pain to fight him and I was still tied where I couldn't struggle," Lori said, her eyes watering at the memory.

Luke wrapped his arms around her and held her and his daughter close to his chest. "It's all right, Baby. It's all right. Milo won't ever hurt you again. And no man is ever going to steal you from me or kiss you like that ever again either," Luke said, stroking her tangled red hair.

"Luke, I love you," Lori sobbed in his chest. Luke stroked her hair gently. His wife had been through a terrible ordeal. Thank God their baby was safe. Luke was glad his daughter had survived this kind of assault.

It was now a few weeks later and Lori and her family were now ready to move. The boxes with their belongings were put in a big

U-haul truck that Luke had rented. LOri Leigh had at first been against the move when Luke first brought it up. But now as she

thought about it, it was for the best interest in their family. They had to get away from Hazzard. Too many times people like

Milo and Jenna had tried to tear them apart. Maybe once they moved to California they could live a normal life. Their children

could play outside without being in danger around others.

Lori Leigh joined Luke as they said their goodbyes to the other Dukes. Uncle Jessie, Bo, and Daisy. Lori leigh was a crying

mess around them . She hated leaving them behind. She was going to miss Daisy bering the kids babysitter and hanging out with her

friend. They would come back an visit most holidays and birthdays, but it wasn't the same as being here all the time.

"You ready Lori?" Luke asked looking over at his wife. Lori nodded and followed Luke to the truck Carrying Lisa. Luke held Will

in his arms and helped Lori into the new truck he bought for his family. Luke left "The General" to Bo since he knew Bo wanted

to keep it. They waved goodbye to their family and went their departing ways.


	22. A new start

Luke pulled onto the highway, taking the interstate. Lori held Lisa in her arms, trying not to look as if she were upset. She failed miserably.

"You going to be okay, Baby?" Luke asked, stopping at an intersection.

"I guess so. I know we did the right thing, Luke. I just wish it didn't hurt so bad," Lori said, hugging their daughter to her chest, her tears falling on her small head. Lisa made a soft baby noise and curled up into her mother's chest.

"I know. It hurts me too. But you still have me and our babies," Luke said.

"That's good to think about. Luke, I love you," Lori said, turning to look at him.

"I know. I love you too, Baby. Now, why don't you and Lisa take a nap? You didn't sleep at all last night," Luke said, touching her face with his hand as he drove with the other.

"Maybe you're right," Lori said, adjusting her chair and laying back, wrapping her arms tightly around Lisa as she cradled her to her chest.

Lori slept for a long time and didn't wake up until Luke stopped for gas and food.

When Lori woke up she and the babies were hungry. So they chose the nearest sit down restaurant and at Cracker Barrel. Lori Leigh

walked in carrying Lisa and Luke carrying Will. Lori Leigh knew they were in California by now after traveling most of the day,

but they still hadn't reached their new house yet. Lisa cooed and looked at her mother as the waitress sat them down.

Lori Looked at her newborn daughter and smiled. Life really was worth living when you had your own little ones to look after

she thought. Lori Leigh wondered if she could become an actress in California. She didn't do much accept attend small plays

back in Hazzard theater.

There food arrived, and lori and the kids ate hungrily. Lori had to feed them baby food since they couldn't eat reg food yet.

all through out the meal her and Luke talked and smiled. Lori felt really lucky to be with this family of hers. Luke was right

This was going to be a new start for all of them. "Luke I'm so sorry for giving you such a hard time earlier about moving". she said

sitting there holding Lisa. Will sat in his high chair looking at people as they walked by.

Luke took her hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it gently as he brought it to his lips, kissing it. "I understand. I didn't want to leave the others, but you and our children are the most important to me. We'll be back for Christmas, though," Luke said, stroking her hand as he laid it back on the table.

After marriage to him and having children for over a year her hands were still soft and smelled good. he felt like he was falling in love with her each time he woke up and she was asleep in his arms. 'I just can't believe you love me after all my mood swings," Lori said.

"I'll always love you. You are my wife and I never want to do anything that will hurt you," Luke said as the waitress brought another glass of tea for him.

"Luke, are we going to have any more children?" Lori asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. Aren't you happy for now with Will and Lisa?" Luke asked as Lori put Lisa in her car seat.

"I am. I just wondered. I got pregnant so fast after Will was born. I was wondering if you wanted more," Lori said, tracing his wrist with her fingers.

"I love children and I love our children. Why don't we enjoy these two for awhile. It's kind of difficult with these two without adding another newborn," Luke said as the waitress came back.

"May I interest you and your wife with desert, Sir?" The small blonde asked.

"You want anything, Lori?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm full," Lori said, her green eyes full of love for him as she looked at him.

"No thank you. Can we have our check please?" Luke asked. The girl put the check down and Luke put his credit card on top. She took it, leaving the couple alone.

"Luke, do you think there'll be jobs out here?" Lori asked.

"I'm sure of it. If we don't find you a job then, maybe, you can be a housewife. Take care of the children and I'll take care of all of us," Luke said.

"I've never been a housewife, except for these past eighteen months I've been married to you," Lori said, smiling as the waitress brought back their bill. Luke signed it and she wished them a happy day. Luke picked up their son while Lori picked up Lisa in her car seat.

"Haven't you enjoyed it when we weren't having people attacking us?" Luke asked, wrapping his free arm around Lori's shoulders and hugging her tightly as they walked to the exit.

"Of course I have. I married you and have two children from our marriage to show for it. I just was hoping I could get back into acting. I haven't been involved in any play since Jenna tried to steal my part and kill me and Lisa by burning the place down," Lori said, getting into her seat and fastening the seatbelt.

"If you want to act that's fine. But if you don't ever get a part. I'll understand too," Luke said, getting in the car next to her and kissing her lips firmly. Lori kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Luke," Lori said as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too," Luke said, playing with strands of her hair.

"I think we'd better go. You said you wanted to be there by tomorrow night, Luke," Lori said.

"You're right. Go back to sleep, Baby. We'll be there before you now it," Luke said starting the car.

"I think I'll read for awhile," Lori said, pulling out the romance novel she'd just bought from the Christian bookstore. She told Luke that the book "Roanoke: the Lost Colony" was good and maybe he should read it. Luke planned to when he got a chance.

They arrived to their distination the next day in Brooklyn Californinia. Brooklyn California was a good drive from Hollywood

Ca about 30 miles. It was a suburban area that had grocery stores, some shopping centers, and plenty of restaurants and

gas stations. Lori Leigh looked around at all the sights. New places interested her that she had never seen before. They approached

their house on White Oak street a friendly new neighborhood it looked like. Luke pulled up at their house. It was a cream

Yellow simple house with three bedrooms , a big kitchen, livingroom, and two bathrooms. The yard wasn't too big yet, it was pretty.

It wouldn't take Luke too long to cut it. Two hours at the most front and back. Lori Leigh and him and the kids went inside

to take a look. Lori loved it. It felt so homey to her she felt welcomed right away. She would have fun decorating the place.

After Lori explored the house with Lisa, Luke and will with them, Lori Leigh was in a good mood again. "I'm looking forward

to living here, Luke, it's lovely. I love the house you chose for us". she said she brought Lisa closer to her, who cooed happily

in her mother's arms.

Luke liked the house that they were going to be living in. It was a perfect place for him, Lori, and their kids to start out on. Luke walked over to his wife and wrapped the arm that wasn't holding their son around her and Lisa. He kissed his wife gently.

"Anything for you, Lori," Luke said.

"I feel like we have a lot of room here. More room than our apartment in Hazzard," Lori said as they set their children down and hugged each other tightly.

Luke ran his hands through Lori's hair gently. He couldn't argue with her. Since they were not having any more children for awhile this house could work for a family of four.

"I know, but I'm happy that we're not having to think about anyone hurting us for awhile," Luke said, kissing her through her silky red curls.

"I'm happy about that too. I never have to worry about an old girlfriend trying to steal my husband or children and a moonshiner trying to make me his mistress," Lori said, raising her head from his chest and kissing his lips, stroking his face and dark, curly hair gently.

"I love you, Lori," Luke said, holding her face in his hands as he kissed her back.

"I love you too," Lori said, sighing softly.

Luke was happy to be in his own house, kissing his wife. he would always miss his family, but he had done the right thing. He hoped.


	23. Jenna strikes again

Few years later down the road...

William Duke four

Lisa Duke Three.

Life couldn't be any better for Lori and Luke. They had a healthy happy family and things couldn't be going better for them.

Lori managed to stay out of trouble for four years since they moved to California. Luke found him a job being a Fireman in Brooklyn.

LOri had just landed a role of Angie Abbott on a soap opera called The young and the Restless. Her new job would begin

Monday and she would work with the entire cast. Lori was estatic about it. Her first ever acting job! Maybe if she did soaps

long enough, she could go into movies. Or even other Soaps. Whichever came her way, Lori Leigh was happy. Lori Leigh excited

about her first major role went to get the kids at the nursery and went home to Luke. He was home before she was . They greeted

one another with a hug and kiss. Lori Leigh sat down and told him she had great news. She handed him a script of her character

on The Young and the Restless. "They want me to be a regular on the show. I play Angie Abbott the grandaughter of JOhn Abbott.

And they set my character up with Brad Carlton!" Lori Leigh was super excited and in a good mood. Acting was something she

always wanted to do as a child. She set Lisa in her crib, and let Will play with his toys in the living room. "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know about the soap opera, Lori. In this script it looks like you kiss Brad Carlton a lot. I don't approve of that. Isn't there something else you can do?" Luke said, frowning as he read the script.

After nearly five years of marriage he still loved his wife very much and he would protect her from something harmful. He didn't really warm up to the idea of her kissing other men on TV. "Well, I did get a made-for-TV script," Lori said, reaching into her purse and pulling out another pile of papers.

Luke read it over quickly. "I like this one. This is a good script," Luke said, handing it back to her.

"My only problem is that shooting begins in four weeks if I accept this one," Lori said, standing up and walking around the table and sitting in his lap, playing with his hair.

"I know how to make time go faster. My vacation is in a few days. Why don't we go to Hazzard and visit everyone?" Luke said, kissing his wife deeply as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Luke, it's a long trip. Are you sure we can handle a three-year-old and a four-year-old for that long?" Lori asked, breaking the kiss.

"I made enough money and I was thinking of flying down there this time. The trip isn't so long for us or the kids if we flew," Luke said, holding her tightly in his arms and kissing her through her red hair.

"Okay. We can go to Hazzard then. I've kind of missed not seeing everyone," Lori said, pressing her lips to his firmly.

The trip to Hazzard was long, but not as long as if they had gone by car. Lisa was the quieter of the two children and stayed close to Lori through the whole ride, suffering from a mild case of air sickness. Will stayed close to Luke, chattering nineteen to the dozen.

Luke finally took his son in his arms and held him as he fell asleep, exhausted. They landed at the Capitol City airport. Lisa decided before getting off the plane that she wanted Luke so Lori gave their daughter to him as she took Will.

"You okay, Baby?" Luke asked, running his hand through his daughter's dark head as she rested it on his shoulder.

"Daddy, tummy hurt," the little girl whimpered.

Luke kissed her head gently. "It's all right. Daddy's here. You just cry if you tummy hurts," Luke said as they got off the plane and met Bo at the gate.

"Luke!" Bo ran up to him and slapped his back so hard he nearly dropped Lisa.

"Easy, Bo. You okay?" Luke asked, turning his attention from Bo to his daughter. Lisa nodded her head tiredly.

"Luke, what's wrong with her?" Bo asked, looking at Lisa worriedly.

"Just a slight case of air sickness, Bo. Nothing to worry about," Lori filled in, smiling at him.

"Hey, Lori. You look more beautiful every time I see you," Bo said, hugging her and taking Will in his arms.

"Thanks, Bo. Where's Daisy and Uncle Jesse? They didn't come with you?" Lori asked as they followed Bo to the conveyor.

Luke was wondering the same thing. He also was trying to pay attention to looking around the airport too. He felt like someone was watching him. It was an unnerving feeling.

"He and Daisy are cooking at the farm. And Enos, Cooter, Coy, and Vance are outside waiting for us," Bo said.

"Coy and Vance? They're here?" Luke asked surprised as they got their luggage.

"Yep. They're looking forward to seeing you. They haven't seen you since we got back from the NASCAR circuit," Bo said, leading them outside. Luke felt better now that they were outside. Those eyes that were watching them were inside, not outside. He wanted to concentrate on meeting his family.

Jenna watched Luke and his family as they walked through the airport to the outside. Luke was still handsome after four years! Why he remained married to that tramp was beyond her. The only thing Lori Leigh had going for her was the two children they were with.

Jenna saw young Will in Bo Duke's arms and Lisa Duke, clinging to her father, her face slightly green. They were beautiful and she wanted them! Luke didn't want her. He'd made that obvious when she had forced him to marry her and then divorced her. He could have his cheap wife if he wanted, but she was going to have his children.

She would grab one of them at a time and take them for her own. She had spent nearly five years in jail. She deserved children. Lisa and Will were going to become her children. As young as they were in time they'd forget everything, except what their new mother told them.

Heading out of the airport with Luke, Lori didn't think anyone was watching them. For the first time in four years, Lori felt

like her family was safe for once. They followed Bo out to the General. The Dukes friends Enos, Cooter, and Coy and vance

came in separate cars of course. After four years, Lori was suprised that Bo still drove the General even when Luke wasn't

with him that often to ride in it. After greeting and hugging their friends, Lori and Luke sat their kids in the backseat

with them. Cooter rode up front with Bo of course as the others followed closely behind them. There was going to be a barbeque waiting

for them once they got to Uncle Jessie's.

Lori couldn't wait to tell everyone about her first ever, acting job coming up. WHile on the airplane she made a call for

The made- for tv sitcom that she chose to do over the soap. The sit-com was going to be titled Detective Jane. About

a female detective that solved crimes that had never been solved or was put on hold. LOri turned down the soap script and threw it

away. She had contacted them as well telling them thanks but no thanks. As she looked up, Lisa was sleeping in her dad's

arms. Lori Leigh thought Luke was cute, holding his daughter like that so lovingly and protective.

It didn't take them long to reach the farm. Uncle Jessie and everyone was standing outside. Luke, Lori and the kids rushed out

to hug them.

Luke felt himself wrapped up in a large hug by Uncle Jesse. He had been gone a long time and he missed seeing his family. Sometimes he even wondered why they'd even left Hazzard to begin with. "How ya doin,' Boy?" Jesse said, hugging him tightly. it made Luke feel like he did when he was five and his parents died in the same accident that killed Bo's, Daisy's, Coy's, and Vance's parents.

"I'm okay, Uncle Jesse. I've missed you so much. We both have," Luke said, indicating Lori Leigh who was hugging Daisy and chattering excitedly over the news of Hazzard.

"We've missed you too, Luke. It's been nearly a year since we last saw ya," Jesse said, taking Will and Lisa from Bo's and Vance's arms. "Now how are these two doin?' " Lisa whimpered softly and rested her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Don't mind her, Uncle Jesse. She's been sick the whole time we were on the plane," Lori said, an apologetic smile gracing her lovely features.

"Oh, poor Darlin.' You think you can eat barbecue?" Jesse asked, looking into her tear-filled green eyes.

"Yes Uncl' Jess," Lisa said weepily.

"Good girl. Now let's go sit down while Bo cooks on the grill," Jesse said, leading the way to the house.

"Can I watch him, Daddy?" Will asked/

"Bo, you don't mind watching him, do you?" Luke asked his cousin.

"Of course not. he can play with his plane while I cook," Bo said, indicating the little red plane in the boy's hands.

Jenna had followed the Dukes to their farm and watched as her son asked Luke if he could be with Bo while he cooked. The little boy didn't know that he was playing out her plan perfectly. It would be easy to snatch the boy and then take the sister while no one was looking.

Jenna waited until Will came around the house, out of sight of Bo when she made her entrance. Will looked up at her with mild interest as she picked up the plane that had landed at her feet.

"Hi there. This is a pretty plane you've got, Will," Jenna said, pretending to examine it and keep her voice low so Bo wouldn't hear her.

"Thank you, Lady," Will said and tried to take his plane back. Will jerked harder, but then Jenna scooped him up in her arms and pressed her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream for Bo.

"You're coming with me, Will," Jenna said, softly kissing his dark head as he struggled in her arms. She opened the door of her car with her free hand, putting him inside it and drove away.

Later that night Jenna entered the small room where she had locked Will in with a small tray of food. Will sat up, his face splotchy with tears.

"What's this? Why are you crying, Baby?" Jenna asked, setting the tray down and taking the four-year-old in her arms.

"I want my mommy and daddy," the boy wailed, sniffling. Jenna touched the boy's dark hair gently and sat him on her lap.

"Will, there's something you should know. Your daddy never wanted to tell you, but that woman isn't your mother. Your daddy married me and we had you and Lisa. I'm your mommy," Jenna said, hoping the boy swallowed her lie. It wouldn't do for him or Lisa when Jenna went to get her that they cried for Lori.

"That's not true," the boy said, his small voice stubborn.

"Yes it is. I'm your mommy, Will, and I love you. Mommy also wants you to eat," Jenna said.

The little boy flung the tray halfway across the room in a fit of anger. "Not hungry," Will said. Jenna felt like laughing as she held Will in her arms and kissed his head.

"Well, if you're not hungry then let's do something about your hair. I thought about changing your color," Jenna said, holding up a box of hair color.

"Why?" Will asked, his anger momentarily replaced by the box of hair color.

"I just want to see what you and your sister look like with my hair," Jenna said, picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen. She turned on the tap water and washed his dark hair gently. She wished she could let the boy keep his handsome father's hair color, but Luke and Lori would be looking for two children with dark brown hair.

Luke watched as Bo came in the house, a worried expression on his face. "Bo, where's Will?" Luke asked, not noticing Will next to Bo. All conversation stopped as everyone looked at Bo.

Lori Leigh looked around for her son.Thinking that Will could have crawled away from Bo while at play. Calmly, she searched

for her little boy. When she couldn't find him she shouted "WILLLLLLLLL!" then Lori Leigh began to panic. "Oh no, Luke

I can't find him!" Lori Leigh went over to Luke panicing.

Luke tried to keep his cool and comfort Lori to."It's alright, he couldn't have gone far." he turned to Bo. "Bo, how could

you let a four year old get out of your site? You were suppose to watch him!"

BO "I was watching him, Luke. When I went to tend to the grill, then that must have been when he disapeared on me. I have to

watch the grill to, Luke. I can't let it catch on fire. He was right here honest". Bo helped him look for his son again

but the little boy was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, no! He's been kidnapped!" Lori Leigh yelled and nearly fainted. It had to be Jenna who kidnapped him she thought.


	24. Lori Leigh Suffers

Luke held his frightened wife in his arms. She was shaking like a leaf and sobbing uncontrollably. "We don't know that for sure, Lori. He could have just wandered off. You know how curious Will gets. He's worse than Bo when he wants to go exploring," Luke said, stroking his wife's hair gently as her tears wet the front of his blue paid shirt.  
"It was Jenna. I know it was," Lori sobbed.  
"It couldn't have been. She's in jail for life," Luke said, a note of unbelief in his voice.  
"Luke, I was going to tell you, but Jenna's not in jail any more. They let her out two weeks ago for good behavior," Bo said hesitantly.  
"What? They told us she'd get life!" Lori said, a mixture of anger and unbelief on her face.  
"I know, Lori, and I'm sorry. But life isn't what it used to be. She went to therapy and they said she was cured two weeks ago. They also issued a restraining order, saying that she couldn't come near our family either. If she breaks that order then she'll be sent right back to prison," Bo said, little knowing that Jenna was the one responsible.

Jenna combed Will's hair gently after drying it. The light brown color looked good on him. She put the dryer down and stooped down in front of him. The little boy's eyes were red with tears, which he kept wiping furiously.  
"There. You look so handsome, Will," Jenna said.  
Please, let me go home. I want Daddy and Mama," Will said as Jenna wrapped her arms tightly around him and pressed her lips to his forehead.  
"Aren't you happy here with Mommy? You have a big house to play in and Mommy loves you," Jenna said.  
"You're not my mommy," Will said, raising his small chin defiantly.  
"Will, one day you'll believe me. Now let's get you to bed," Jenna said, carrying the boy to his bedroom and changed his play clothes to a pair of boy's pajamas that she had bought. She had bought clothes for both Lisa and Will when she got out of jail. She didn't know when they were coming to Hazzard, but she knew it would be soon. So she wanted to be prepared.  
She pulled down the quilt and sheets and put Will in the bed. She covered him with the blankets up to his chin and sat there, stroking his small face and hair gently. Will looked so much like Luke! Even with her hair color he looked like him!  
"Now, time to go to sleep," Jenna said softly.  
"I wanna go home," the little boy said.  
"Tomorrow I'm going to get your sister and we are going to see some mountains. I think you'll like it," Jenna said, planning to go somewhere that Luke, Lori, or anyone else wouldn't think to look. On the way there she'd make sure the kids started calling her Mommy. It wouldn't do if they called her something else. It would make folks suspicious.  
"Good night, Baby," Jenna said, leaning over and kissing Will's forehead gently.  
"Good night," Will said stonily.  
"Good night, what?" Jenna prodded, holding his small face in her hand. Might as well get him to start calling her Mommy now.  
"Good night," Will repeated.  
"No. I'm Mommy or Mama. Say good night that way," Jenna said firmly, stroking his hair gently.  
Will hesitated briefly before answering. "Good night, Mama," Will said reluctantly. Jenna scooped the boy up in her arms, hugging and kissing him.  
"That's my baby. Now good night, Will," Jenna said, laying him back on his pillows. She got up and left his room, locking the door on the way out. When he woke up the next day she would be getting his sister. She couldn't let her son roam around the house. What if his father and cousins came snooping and they saw him and his dyed hair? After she got Lisa they would leave Hazzard and go somewhere where no one would find them

That night, Lori Leigh couldn't go to sleep. She kept crying over Will and missed him terribly. She hoped that whereever he

was, that he was alright and being taken care of. She hoped his kidnapper didn't do him any harm. Luke didn't believe her

that Jenna could have taken him and most of the time Luke believed in her. She just couldn't believe he didn't this time

after all what Jenna had put them through and her. After all, she nearly died the last time Jenna took her and the kids!

Since Lori couldn't sleep, neither could Lisa. Lori Leigh scooped up Lisa into her arms and rocked her, crying herself.

"I'm a terrible mother, Lisa. I let your brother get out of my site. Now we may never get to see him again", Lori Leigh sobbed

herself careful not trying to wake the others.

They had went ahead and ate supper after Bo notified the station about a missing baby. Then him and Luke went to look for Will

again. After several hours, it had begun to get dark and they came home with no Will in their arms. Lori Leigh had cried her

eyes out. Where had they gone wrong as parents? Were they not watching their children close enough? "Where have I gone wrong,

Lisa? I"m a terrible parent aren't I? I should have watched Will close enough, if only I hadn't been so busy talking and been more

protective over him. I hope your brother never forgets us". Lori Leigh said. Lisa looked up at her mother not understanding

what was going on and wondered why her mother was so upset. The only thing she did was hug her mother's neck and then said

in the sweetest voice ever "Mommy, don't cry". Lori Leigh tried to smile for her daughter but it wasn't easy. She hugged

her little girl close to her. Jenna may have taken Will from her. But she wasn't getting Lisa. Lori was going to make sure

of that. She'd watch her 24/7 if she had to. Whatever it took. Both Luke and her would watch her . And they would get Will

Back. Lori Leigh hoped they would.

Lori didn't sleep all night. She just held Lisa in her arms while Luke held Lori in his arms while she cried over their son. At the crack of dawn he slipped out of bed so as not to wake his daughter. "Luke, where are you going?" Lori asked, her voice cracking with unshed tears as she looked at him.  
"I'm going to find Will. Bo, Coy, Vance, and Cooter will help me. Will you and Lisa be all right here with Daisy and Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked, stooping in front of his wife and massaging her wet cheek with his hand.  
"Sure. Luke, find our baby. Bring him home," Lori said, fresh tears falling down her face. If all possible she held Lisa tighter as she looked at Luke, a look of panic in her eyes.  
"I promise, Baby. Now go to sleep. You haven't slept all night," Luke said, kissing his wife and then daughter before walking out the door.

Jenna sat in the car, Will next to her as she drove to the Duke farm where her youngest was. At the last minute she decided to bring Will. Of course she had drugged the little boy so he wouldn't make a sound if he saw Luke or Lori. Jenna parked the cars in the trees and sat there looking at the house. Lori and Daisy sat in front of the house. Jenna didn't see Lisa.  
She got quietly out of the car and making a circle she managed to sneak to the back door of the house. She snuck inside avoiding Jesse or anyone else. She made her way upstairs and, looking in all the rooms, located Lisa. She was sound asleep, her small thumb jammed in her mouth.  
Jenna gently picked up the little girl and covered her with the quilt she had brought. The girl's dark curly head fell into her chest as she snored softly. Jenna carried her down the back stairs and out the door, not bumping into anyone as she made her way to her car and put Lisa in the backseat.  
This plan had worked so well! She now had Luke Duke's children and she would be their mother and they would forget all about Lori Leigh being their mother.

Jenna watched as her daughter woke up, her green eyes unfocused sleepily at Jenna. "Who you?" Lisa asked, her little face contorted with puzzlement.  
"Lisa, I'm your Mama," Jenna said, running her fingers through Lisa's dark curly hair. It was a shame that she had to dye it like her brother'x, but it had to be done.  
"No you not," Lisa said, trying to get up and bolt toward the door. Jenna was faster and grabbed the little girl up in her arms in a strong grip.  
"Lisa, I am your mother and you're going to love being with me and your brother. But first I need to work on your hair," Jenna said, sitting the little girl in front of the sink and washing her hair carefully before putting the hair color on it. By the time she was done Lisa had chestnut colored hair like hers. Picking up a hair straightener Jenna managed to straighten the little girls chaotic curls. Now both children had her hair and looked less like Luke Duke. Jenna wasn't happy to do that, but she didn't want Luke or Lori to find them.

Lori Leigh went back inside to go make some tea and sandwiches for everyone the next afternoon. Then she went to go check

on Lisa and how she was sleeping. But, as she neared Lisa's crib, she didn't see the baby girl anywhere. "Lisa?" Lori Leigh

asked puzzled. How could this be happening again?! Losing one child was enough! Lori frantically searched the whole house, calling

Lisa's name paniced. She even searched outside. Oh no. She even got Lisa too! Lori Leigh seethed. Why did Jenna want to

ruin their lives?! What did she do to cause Jenna to hate her so much?

Their kids were so young. If they stayed with Jenna for a long time, they wouldn't remember Luke and Lori! And who knew where

Jenna would take them. Panicing, Lori Leigh went back to the porch and was out of breath by the time she got there.

Daisy instantly knew something was wrong. "Lori, what happened?" she asked her friend concerned about her. Lori Leigh didn't

look well. She barely slept at all last night, and she was a crying mess.

"Lisa, she's gone!" Lori Leigh sobbed "I looked everywhere", Daisy gathered the woman in her arms trying to comfort her. She looked

at Uncle Jessie who listened to the whole thing. They both believed that Jenna could have possibly taken the two kids. Or it

could have been a random kidnapper they had never heard of. All they knew it was an enemy of the Dukes.

They went inside. Since Lori Leigh was to upset to speak into the CB to Luke, Uncle Jessie contacted them. "Bo, Luke, Over,"

he said there was soon static. "Hey Uncle Jessie. IS everything ok there?" Bo's voice came over the CB.

"Not really, Bo. Lisa is now reportedly missing", said Uncle Jessie loud enough for Luke and the others to hear. "First, my son,

now my daughter, who could possibly want to steal my kids?" asked Luke feeling the anger rise in him more. Now Luke was beginning

to believe that Jenna could have been involved in all of this. After all she hated Lori and had every reason to pay him

back since he divorced her. 


	25. As time goes by

Jenna crossed the state line, breathing a huge sigh of relief. Tennessee wasn't that far from Hazzard, but crossing state lines would make it a lot harder for anyone trying to take the kids from her. As soon as she got to Arkansas she was going to think about what to do next.

At least Will and Lisa were adjusting to this. They had started, at her continually pressing them, to call her "Mama." Also their new hair color was working out just fine too. After dying Lisa's dark hair she had braided it and tied it with ribbons. The little girl looked so adorable!

Jenna was so happy. She had Luke's kids and the kids would never need anything from him or Lori again. "Where Daddy?" A small voice grabbed her attention.

Jenna looked down at her new daughter. "Aren't you happy with Mama, baby?" Jenna asked, touching her soft baby face gently.

"Want Daddy," Lisa said, her mouth pinched in a pout.

"I'm sorry, Baby, but your Daddy told me that he didn't want you or Will again," Jenna said, hoping the girl bought that lie.

"Why?" The little girl said in a woeful voice.

"I don't know, but he just said that he didn't want you and that I can have you," Jenna said. The little girl broke into sobs. Jenna smiled inwardly. Over time her new son and daughter were going to buy that story and think their father didn't love them. By their next birthday the kids would think that she was their mother and would forget their father and Lori.

14 years later...

Will Montgomery graduated from the police academy with high honors. he looked out at his mother and seventeen-year-old sister, Lisa. Will smiled at them as the officer pinned his detective's badge to his jacket and issued him a gun.

He was the youngest to ever get accepted to the police academy in Colorado, but Will didn't mind that. He loved training as a police officer and protecting people. After the ceremony Will walked over to his mother and sister and gave them both hugs.

"That was incredible, Will. I am so proud of you," Lisa said, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, Shorty," Will said, jerking on her light brown braids. Will knew that his mother kept dying his sister's dark hair. She always told them that he and Lisa had their father's coloring, but she always liked how they looked with their coloring. Since Will had entered the police academy he had stopped coloring his hair and it was dark brown again. The only evidence that it had been dyed was the small streaks on the top of his head.

"Will, you look so handsome," Jenna Montgomery said, kissing his cheek gently.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm glad you came since you didn't want me to join," Will said as he walked out of the room with his mother and sister.

"It's not that, Will. I just didn't want you to get shot at. Police work is dangerous," Jenna said, gripping Will's muscular arm as she turned him to look at her.

"Mom, I'll be careful. Don't worry," Will said as she hugged him tightly.

Little did he know he was going to find out a deep, dark secret in the police files.

Lori Leigh took a shower that morning to get ready for work. She was now in her late thirties and she still looked pretty as

ever. Though now she had shorter red hair and it was straight. She had light tan skin from laying out in the sun, and she was

in shape for her age. Lori Leigh liked going on long walks and working out at the Gym. She even had a muscular build for her

age.

As time flew by for Lori and luke, they had a few more children after Will and Lisa. Nathan was now sixteen years old and his

youngest sister Sandra was only thirteen. They both had already left for school. Although it had been hard for them to

move on without WIll and Lisa at first, Lori and Luke managed to move on with their lives. It had been heart breaking to lose

both her children and Lori had been on depression pills ever since and went to a psychiatrist every now and then. It was hard,

but they had already moved on with their lives.

Lori Leigh stepped out of the shower and put on her outfit. A white blouse with ruffles on it, and a pair of jeans. She was

now a successful actress and country singer. Her and Luke most of the time traveled on the road on her tour bus and were

at home now at least twice a month. She stayed superbusy with interviews, movies and now was in the process of her second

album. Her first had done so well on charts. Luke was so proud of her. She found him in the tour bus sitting on the couch. She joined

him "Hey , baby, how far are we to Wisconsin?" she looked at him.

Luke wrapped his arms around her as she joined him on the couch. After all these years he was still in love with his wife and did things every day to show her that love. Even though she had aged considerably over the years she was always beautiful to him.

"A few more hours. Did I tell you how much I love you?" Luke said softly as he kissed her.

"Every day. I love you too, Luke," Lori said, running her hand through his hair. Luke couldn't play with his wife's hair any more since she had cut it for her new image as a singer, but Lori still played with his often. Even though it was slowly turning gray and wasn't as long as it used to be she still liked his hair.

Sandra immediately came out of the restroom on the bus and made a face at her parents. "Daddy, Mama, why do you always have to kiss? It's embarrassing!" The thirteen-year-old complained.

"Sandra, me and your daddy love each other. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" Lori asked her youngest daughter.

"I guess so," Sandra said, leaving the room to go to her room. Lori collapsed in Luke's arms in a fit of giggles.

"Thirteen years old is a funny age. I wonder if Will and Lisa gave Jenna a hard time," Lori said, getting that far away look in her eyes.

Luke was quiet as he held his grieving wife in his arms. he didn't like to think about his two older children that much. They had disappeared and only God and the person who kidnapped them knew where they were. "Luke, I wonder what they look like?" Lori asked wistfully.

"I don't know, Baby," Luke said, rubbing her shoulder with his hand.

"I bet Will looks just like you. Strong and handsome. He'd already be eighteen and Lisa seventeen. I bet every boy loves her with her dark hair and blue eyes," Lori said, unaware that Jenna had dyed her daughter's hair. Luke couldn't say anything to that. His stolen children filled his mind every time their birthdays or Christmas came around. He just didn't know how they would ever find them.

Will Montgomery sat at his desk, doing paperwork. Being a detective was fun at times, but Will hated the paperwork that he had to do after every arrest. Will had just been put in charge of missing persons so he had to catch up on all the missing people in America. He had just found a girl who had been kidnapped by her father when a picture of two children together shocked him.

Will felt the air leave his body as he looked down at himself and Lisa! He forced himself to read the names that were under the pictures; William Jesse Duke and Lisa Daisy Duke; ages 3 and 4. Will felt like someone had twisted a knife in his gut and was watching his pain. There had to have been a mistake. He and Lisa couldn't have been kidnapped! His mother had said that his father didn't want either their mother or them.

"You okay, Montgomery?" Will's supervisor asked, a concerned look on his face as he looked at the younger man.

"I'm fine. This job just hurts me sometimes. I look at all these kids that are kidnapped and-" Will couldn't finish his sentence as he looked back at himself and Lisa.

"It's okay, Son. Just remember, one more kid that we find gets to be reunited with their mother and father," Sgt. Wilkerson said, leaving Will alone as he patted his muscular shoulder.

Will looked back down at the picture, knowing what he had to do. Lisa was still in high school and school wouldn't let out for an hour. Will drove his car over to the school as fast as was legally possible and raced into the school.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked primly as she looked over her glasses at Will.

"I need Lisa Montgomery down here right now. I'm her brother, Detective William Montgomery," Will said, showing his badge to the woman.

'Yes sir, Detective. I'll call her right now," the secretary said, turning to a comm system. Lisa came in a matter of minutes, the look of worry on her face replaced as she saw Will.

"Will!" Lisa exclaimed happily as she threw herself into Will's strong arms and hugged him tight. Will stroked her curly, light brown hair. How could he explain to his sister what he had found out about them? She would be hurt since she and their mother had a close relationship.

Lisa hugged her brother and was so happy to see him. But why did he pull her out of class so early in the day? Had something

awful happened to their mother? "Will, what's going on? Why did you pull me from class?" she looked at her brother concerned.

William gathered his thoughts on what he had to tell his sister. "Lisa, Jenna isn't our real mother. We were kidnapped as young

kids from our real family".

Lisa's face turned into a shocked look. "What? That can't be! Jenna has always been our mother to us!"

William's face turned grim "That's what she wanted us to believe that she was our real mother. But she's not. Jenna kidnapped

us from our real parents when we were three and four". he took out a missing persons report that had a picture of them when

they were babies it also said their names and ages and who they belonged to . "Our real parents are Luke and Lori Leigh Duke.

Mom is a successful actress and country westurn singer".

Lisa's face was very surprised by now. No wonder her so-called mother kept dyeing her hair! She didn't want others to know

that Will and Lisa weren't her kids. And no wonder Dad was never around. They had been kidnapped. "Will, how dare of her not

to ever tell us about this!" her eyes flared with anger. She had trusted her mother so much.

William looked around suspiciously. "We have to get out of here. I got some money. We can go to Hazzard and talk to the Duke

Family. Uncle Jesse and Daisy and Uncle Bo should tell us where our real parents are".

Little did both Wiliam and Lisa knew, they would have to find their mom on a Montel Williams show which was coming up a few

Days in Wisconsin. Bo would encourage them to go on a live tv show just to find their parents since it would be hard to catch them

at home.

Lori Leigh leaned against Luke as he held her. A few more hours til they reached Wisconsin. Then they could check into a

fancy hotel, she could shower, and they could check out a few tourist shops and Gyms nearby. Then in a few days, she was

suppose to appear on Montel Williams show to promote her new single "Dare to Dream". and talk about her upcoming cd. What she didn't

prepare for was the questions about her two missing kids that Montel was planning on asking. And she had no idea that

her missing kids would also be on the show.


End file.
